Black On Black
by Dino Green
Summary: Formerly "TRUSTING THE STARS: Ahsoka's Perspective". Entrusted with her new-found force ability, Ahsoka enters into a race against time, as she works to solve a dark mystery from the past and save the one she loves...before it's too late. Luxoka.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Back

I missed him already. In retrospect, it was pathetic. I mean, I'm a Jedi, I don't have attachments. Check that: I _shouldn't _have attachments. But there was something about those Mon Calamari green eyes that made me feel like I could write a sickening romance novel overnight and still be just as in love as before.

_Great Ahsoka, now even your _thoughts _are starting to sound disgusting. _

I'm not exactly a romantic, but there is something vaguely concerning about, I don't know, watching your friend who…just…happens…to…be…a young male…float into the oblivion of space without hyper-drive, most likely destined for the planet that you just barely escaped from! Okay, I wasn't too serene at the time, but I had already broken the attachment law, might as well break the rest of the code. Sue me.

It was just that he was so...gentle. I wasn't used to that from most guys, or anyone for that matter. When you're constantly in the middle of a battlefield, you begin to forget that there are people in this world who aren't hostile. Now, I wasn't saying he acted _physically _gentle. Oh no, the forced kiss disproved that from the start. It was his personality; maybe he would hurt something or someone, but it would be completely out of his nature. It was something weird to think about, that gentle man (no pun intended).

I landed on Coruscant feeling exhausted. I hated to admit it, but that Death Watch Lieutenant could _really_ put up a fight. R2 was quick to get out and feel the fresh air. Poor little guy hated the cold almost as much as I did. As I expected, my Master was waiting on the landing dock for me with...Padme? I thought she was at the peace conference. Oh yeah, I kind of ruined that. _My bad. _

She didn't look to bitter though. Instead, she looked rather...amused. That's odd. I approached the two and smiling lightly.

"You're late, Snips."

"I had a time limit?"

"Yes," my Master continued, "A time limit of twenty-four hours! Where have you been?"

I knew he wasn't angry, but I could tell he was concerned.

"There was some vague delay concerning me and Mr. Bonteri's differences in opinions. We settled the matter; however he chose to take refuge elsewhere."

I did my best to hide my disappointment, but it's tough to mask your emotions from the Chosen One. Surprisingly, he looked as if he felt my pain.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Ahsoka," Padme said in an attempt to reassure me, "He's has both the wits and the means to get along on his own."

I almost burst out laughing, but I managed to contain it in a small giggle.

"The _wits? _Are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely! I've known Lux since he was 7 and he's always been a clever boy. I remember this one time where he managed to find his way out of a forest all on his own. Mina was frantic, after all, Lux was only 8, but he seemed to find it simple. The kid's as sharp as a tack!"

I considered this. If he was so smart, why did he...

"And you really don't have to worry about him supporting himself," Padme added, "He has quite the inheritance."

"Really?" I asked, "How much?"

"Oh, last time I heard about 80 million credits."

I don't know whose jaw was looser: mine or my Master's.

"Ei...Eight...eeee..." my Master stammered.

"Yes," Padme confirmed nonchalantly as if 80 million was simple pocket change, "He comes from a rich family line."

"Whoa," I said simply. I had never even dwelled on how much 80 million was.

"Wait," My Master said after recovering from his initial shock, "He's handsome, he's smart, and he's _rich_?"

He turned and looked at me with a sly smile. "Snips, you little sneak. Do you know how to pick 'em!"

My montrals turned about as blue as possible. (AN: A Togruta's montrals will deepen in color as an equivalent to a human blush.)

"Master!" I yelled.

He grinned even more. "Kidding, Ahsoka. Anyways, I'm sure your future boyfriend will be just fine. But man, if you're going to break the Jedi Code, do it like that!"

I groaned. I was never going to hear the end of this. Padme smiled at me in a way that told me she was both sympathetic and amused. She smiled at my Master and he smiled back.

"You better get some rest, Snips," he suggested, not once taking his eyes of the senator, "You look exhausted."

"Um...okay, sure, but don't you want me to escort Senator..."

"I got it," he interrupted, with a vocal tone one could interpret as enthusiastic.

"Alright then. Oh, and Senator Amidala, I am so sorry about the conference."

"You did what you had to do, Ahsoka, I understand. But your Master's right, you look like you're about to pass out."

She had a point. I _felt _like I was about to pass out. I bowed to them both and headed for my quarters, noticing out of the corner of my eye that those two were staring at each other again.

_Hmm...Maybe I'm not the only one breaking the Jedi Code, eh Skyguy?_


	2. Chapter 2: First Vision

**You may notice that there is not another story related to this one. I figured that it would be easier to tell from one perspective. I might add the other one later.**

"_Get out of here!"_

_I_ _stood on top of what seemed to be a palace on fire. I was surrounded by hot flames and thick smoke, running as fast as I could. Only I wasn't running from something, I was running _towards _something. I felt the desperation in my mind, the determination, the…anger. I was angry, angrier than I ever had been before. I wanted revenge. I had been hurt in some way…_

"_Please!"_

_I wasn't giving up. I wanted the person talking dead. I ran faster and faster. Suddenly, a figure burst forth from the flames and lunged at me. I fought relentlessly against my attacker. He was covered in a thick armor that prevented any damage to his skin, but I was vulnerable to the heat. The roof of the building got warmer and warmer, and I drew weak. _

_The armored man knocked me down effortlessly. He placed his foot on my neck to hold me still. My vision was blurred, but I saw him draw some sort of sword. Without hesitation, he thrust the weapon down on my helpless body. _

"_NOOOOOO!"_

I screamed and sat up. Sweat covered me from head to toe, as if I were still exposed to the intense heat. My breaths were shallow, but were starting to become more regulated. It wasn't the first time I'd had a dream that real. A few years ago, I had visions of Padme's potential assassination by the hand of Aurra Sing. I had barely managed to prevent the disaster. But this dream was _too_ real, as if there was already a set, unalterable fate. But it couldn't happen! I would never allow myself to become that angry! And over what? That's when I realized something.

_Strong, heat-resistant, armor and a long, mysterious sword. Oh my gosh! Pre Vizsla! Death Watch!_

Now, I admit that I wasn't exactly on the best terms with Death Watch, especially after they gave me that unrequested "sleigh ride" from the destroyed village back to their camp. I still had rope burns. But still, I had no intention of taking any sort of revenge against any of them! Something didn't match up.

I was back to normal by now, and my breathing continued at its usual rate. I groaned. Whether or not I wanted to, there was _no way_ I was going to be able to go back to sleep. Hence, I promptly decided to indulge in an alternative, almost equal in merit: eating.

The nice thing about my quarters was that the mess hall was right around the corner. It was empty when I got there, but I didn't mind. I figured I could use the solitude. I grabbed something small. The nightmare had lessened my appetite.

I sat down at an empty table, still attempting to determine the meaning behind my all too real dream. For some reason, it wasn't my potential death that troubled me: it was the voice yelling at me. I could tell it was obviously not Vizsla's, but it was familiar at the same time. As if I had heard it in another dream...

"Ahsoka!"

I swung around to see my master. _He's back early_. I lifted my hand slightly, a weak attempt at a wave. He understood though, and walked over to me anxiously.

"You shouldn't be awake already, Snips. There's no way you're well rested."

I chewed and swallowed before continuing. "You're right, I'm exhausted, but I kind of..."

I froze. _Was it really a good idea to tell him?_ I didn't want to mess with continuum or anything.

"You what?"

I mentally shrugged. _If you can't trust your master, who can you trust?_

"I had a nightmare."

He looked a little surprised but not completely thrown off. As he sat down, his face became more serious.

"Do you think it was a vision?"

"Definitely."

He sighed. "Nightmares and visions aren't good together, Ahsoka. And considering you're keeping yourself awake worrying about it, this must really spell disaster. What did you see?"

I hesitated but continued anyways. "Well, there was this fire...and I think it was a palace that was burning. I don't know, I couldn't really tell, but I was definitely on a roof of some kind. I remember running and..."

I remembered how angry I had felt. _Should I tell him that?_

"You were running and..." my master continued, his eyes fraught with concern.

"I was running towards something, but I..."

"Anakin! Ahsoka!"

We both turned to see Master Kenobi standing in the entryway. He seemed almost as panicked as we were.

"You chose a great time to interrupt," Anakin huffed sarcastically, upset about being deprived of more information.

"Oh I'm sorry, is there ever really a better time?" Master Kenobi responded.

"Okay, okay, you win. What's the deal?" He was obviously still irritated, but at least he was acting more rational. I smiled. _That's my master, alright._

"The 'deal,' Anakin, is the council. We are requested immediately."

"Didn't we just go to Felucia, like, three days ago?" I asked.

"The war never slows down, my padawan," my master sighed. I glared at him. He knew I hated it when he called me "my padawan."

"I suppose. Do you know what it is?" I inquired.

"No idea, but from what I've heard from Satine..."

"Wait a second, _Satine_?" my master interrupted. There was a smirk on his face, as if he had just won the lottery.

"Um...uh...," Master Kenobi stuttered, "The Duchess of Mandalore seemed extremely worried about a potential threat."

"I was just with her, and so was Ahsoka. She seemed fine then."

"She's kept the issue confidential, but apparently, the dilemma has gotten terrifyingly worse. It was something to do with the Death Watch."

My eyes widened. This was really not what I wanted to hear. Both masters seemed to notice all the blood drain from my face.

"Is everything alright, Ahsoka?" Master Kenobi asked.

"Um...yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just an...um...odd thought, continue."

"Ahsoka," my master said gravely, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our discussion earlier, would it?"

I didn't say anything initially, but I finally managed to speak. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Master. The vision seemed very distant."

"Vision, what vision?" Master Kenobi repeated.

"Nothing immediate, Master," Anakin commented, but from the tone of his voice, I wasn't sure he believed in his words.

"We better focus on what _is_ immediate then," Master Kenobi figured, "Come on, let's not keep the counsel waiting."

We both got up and followed him to the council chamber, but on the way, my master and I communicated through our bond.

_"I sense that it's not yourself you're afraid for, Ahsoka. Instead, you seem to be afraid for someone else. Do you know who that person may be?" _

_"I don't know master," _I responded honestly, _"I don't know."_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying it!**


	3. Chapter 3: More Death Watch

**I'm Back! Sorry about the delay, but keep reading. This is where things _really_ start to happen.**

The council looked pretty much how it always looked. Master Yoda was just standing there with a grave look on his face, Master Plo smiled at me...or at least I think he did, and Master Windu...who am I kidding, I'd be shocked if he _didn't_ look like that.

"Relieved we are, that you could come so quickly." [ An: Do I really need to indicate who said that? ;)]

"Yes," Master Kenobi said, "What is the problem?"

"Death Watch," Master Plo replied.

I sighed, as my worst fears were confirmed. That vision might have been more recent than I had thought it would be.

"The group has remained fairly tame since the order dealt with them last," Master Plo continued.

_Ha ha, wanna bet?_

"Nevertheless," he said, "They seem to be back at full force targeting the Mandalorian Palace. The Duchess's spies confirmed that Vizsla has ordered that a group be formed to attack."

"Seems relatively simple," Master Kenobi said, "It won't be too tedious to keep them from getting in."

"Under normal circumstances that would be agreed, Master Kenobi," Windu interceded, "However, Vizsla has not only ordered an attack, it seems that he is ordering a siege attack using something known as the 'wet sand' tactic."

"The wet sand tactic, Masters?" my master repeated.

"The main idea of it is that the soldiers filter in individually one by one before anybody notices. It has proven a very effective tactic and is a favorite of the Death Watch."

"Deal with this uniquely, you must, yet more there is to the issue."

There was an awkward pause among the members, as if no one wanted to reveal the dilemma.

"There are strong rumors," Master Windu said gravely, "That a Lakow will be leading this operation."

Master Kenobi shot up. "That's impossible! The last one was annihilated, I saw it myself!"

"With all due respect masters," I interceded, "But who per say, is a 'Lakow'?"

"Lakow," Master Windu clarified, "is the last name of a long ancestral warrior clan. The family has supported Death Watch since its beginning. In fact, Vizsla himself is a Lakow, however it was his brother, Mar-Lakow, who 'carried on tradition,' if you will. The Lakow warrior is characterized by completely black armor, and is trained fluently in a combat style known as Wip art, very much similar to Zygerrians, only much, much deadlier. Yet the most fearful thing concerning them is their cunning. They are flexible. They come up with complex full-proof plans on a wim. They are brilliant when it comes to logic and tactics.

"Mar-Lakow was no different. He was a commander who only ever lost once, a loss which cost him his life. He was an escape artist and a brilliant tactician. Many began to recognize him as invincible, but it has been told that that was not necessarily so, even before his death. Some say that he was married."

"A member of the Death Watch?" my master said in shock.

"It is rare, but not impossible. It was only a rumor, though, later confirmed to be a lie, yet it still portrays an interesting perspective."

"But on the subject of there being another Lakow..." Master Kenobi inquired.

"Yes. The Mandalorian spies claimed to have seen a warrior in black. It could be Mar-Lakow's and Vizsla's other brother, a cousin, or maybe just another soldier. No one really knows. However, it is important that we prepare for anything."

Master Kenobi nodded. My master and I gave each other concerned glances. We were obviously thinking the same thing.

_"Your vision...?"_

_"It could be. Let's hope not."_

"What is his name?" Master Kenobi asked, interrupting our thoughts.

"It is still mainly uncertain," Master Koon said, "The spies did mention though, that they heard Visla call the commander 'Shal'. I suppose that this implies his name would be Sha-Lakow."

And it was then were I did something that no one could of expected. I collapsed and went out cold.

_"What are you doing?"_

_I wasn't burning this time, I was in a room that was seemingly empty aside from the voice. But like before, I was still angry at the speaker. I was starting to see a trend..._

_"I don't want to hurt you, please, leave. I can't save you again."_

_"What do you mean?" I cried out. _

_"Please, Master Jedi, listen to me."_

_Why was he being so formal? It seemed strange for this situation, especially since he was supposedly in a position to hurt me. _

_"He's...he's not dead."_

_For some strange reason I was overwhelmed with joy._

_"He's not?" I heard myself ask._

_There was a pause. "I have to go, and so do you. Good luck, kid. Hopefully we won't meet again."_

_"What in the universe do you..."_

I shot up...again. I wasn't sweating as hard, but I was all the more confused. Something was wrong here, terribly wrong.

I looked over my shoulder to see my master sitting at the other side of the room, his eyes glazed. He must have not noticed me.

"Master..."

"Ahsoka!" He was immediately at my side. His hands were on my shoulders and his eyes were more concerned than ever.

"Wha...what happened?" I asked.

"You just collapsed all of a sudden. We brought you to med bay. It would seem you're overly exhausted."

I paused. "I don't think so."

He looked at me confused. "You don't?"

"No, I mean, I know I'm tired, but I don't think that's why I passed out."

He looked me over. "You had another vision, didn't you?"

I did and said nothing. None of this made sense. I knew nothing of this mysterious stranger trying to...protect me? It seemed like it. In fact, it almost seemed like he cared about me or something. But I didn't even know him! And he saved me? From what? Or would he save me in the future? My mind buzzed until I thought of one, tiny, little, impossible possibility.

I looked over to my master, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Master, you don't suppose that Mar-Lakow really _did_ marry?"

_Carlaac's moon glowed bright for the observer to see. Yet even this beauty could not distract him from another beauty..._

_"Why did you do it?"_

_He paused. There was really no right answer to that question. _

_"Some things are worth saving," he replied simply, "She's an odd Jedi(cap. Jedi!), but she intrigues me. However, she is way too familiar with that friend of hers...I seem to forget his name...Lux, I believe?"_

_He received a slight giggle in response. "I'm on it, chief."_

_He smiled. "Good."_

**Hope you're enjoying it! Sorry if the next chapter doesn't come out soon, but keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lakow History

**And so it begins...**

"NO!"

"But master...!"

"I said no, Ahsoka! You passed out in exhaustion!"

"I told you, it was force-orientated!" I hissed.

"True, but not completely," he retorted, "Either way, there is no way you're going to Mandalore. You obviously still need rest."

I groaned. There was no use arguing it, no matter how ridiculous his convictions. My master was by far the most stubborn person in the galaxy. We continued to walk down the hall in tense silence, I being as frustrated as ever.

It was then that I thought of something.

"Master, are you more concerned that I need rest, or that my vision could come true given I accompany you on this mission?"

He froze. His mental shields went up fast, an immediate indicator of the truth.

"Master, we can't let the potential future control us! It may not necessarily be a guarantee."

He turned to me. "You're right, but it's still not a risk I'm willing to take."

His eyes were full of anxiety. So much so that I was shocked. Jedi weren't supposed to have any attachments, but from what I've seen of my master, this was not a rule that he followed to the letter. I sighed. If anything, I didn't want him any more worried than he had to be.

"Okay, Master, I'll stay behind."

He lightened up immediately. "Thanks, Snips. Besides, it will be nice for you to rest. You've had a long week."

I grinned. "Tell me about it."

We headed down the hall towards our shared quarters. When we got there, he started packing. I sat down on the bed and grabbed a magazine and some nail polish. Hey, a girl's still a girl, I wasn't a complete tomboy. Just...close.

"Hey, Snips?"

"Yea, Master?"

"What did you mean, when you said that Mar-Lakow might've married?"

"Hmm?"

"Our conversation earlier, you said something about Mar-Lakow then we were cut short by Master Koon coming to check on you."

"Oh right, um, well...I was just thinking that if the spies really did hear Vizsla call the black warrior 'Shal', that would imply that they were very familiar with each other. It could be another form of relation, but I was just thinking."

"Huh," he responded, "Well, I guess that's possible, but according to Obi-Wan, that's highly unlikely."

"Really?" I asked, "Why so?"

"He wasn't very specific. Something about Mar-Lakow being restricted in some way. I don't really know," he conceded, "Maybe you should ask him about it."

I chuckled to myself, and got off the bed. "You know, I just might take that advice."

His jaw dropped dramatically. "_What?_ You're _listening_ to me when you don't _have_ to?"

I laughed. "Don't get used to it, Skyguy. I must be more tired than I thought."

He smiled slyly as I left. I was halfway down the hall when I heard him call me.

"Hey, doesn't that nail polish need to dry?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's quick-dry, no-chip glaze. You gave it to me on my birthday!"

An astonished look played across his face, quickly followed by a sheepish grin. "Seriously?" he yelled.

I nodded, pretending to be aggravated. "Seriously."

...

I walked down the hall to Master Kenobi's quarters. I surprised to find the door wide open. He must have forgotten to close it in his haste. I looked in slowly, not wanting to be rude or to disturb him. Unfortunately, what I saw proved he was already disturbed enough. Master Kenobi was pacing back and forth so intently I was surprised he hadn't started to form a hole in the floor. I had never seen him this anxious before. The Death Watch deal must've really been serious if it could make someone _that_ naturally serene worried.

"Umm...Master Kenobi?" I said softly.

He stopped and turned to face me. "Oh, Ahsoka, when did you get in here?"

"You left the door open. I was coming to ask you about..." He still looked fraught with fear. "Are you all right, Master?"

"I'm...I'm fine Ahsoka. What were you going to ask?"

I scanned my eyes over him. "You're not all right in the least, Master Kenobi. I was going to ask you what you knew of Death Watch, but I can see that you may know more than you would wish to."

He sighed and looked down. "Come on in and sit down, Ahsoka. I don't want to keep you standing in the doorway."

I obeyed and took a seat next to a small table. It looked as if he would start pacing again, but instead, he took another chair across from me.

"Ahsoka, I'm afraid that there is a lot to tell, and almost none of it is good."

I held my breath briefly, but nodded slightly urging him to continue.

"Sha-Lakow is Mar-Lakow's son and Vizsla's nephew," he admitted frankly.

I gasped. "But Mar-Lakow never..."

"Married?" he interrupted. He laughed sardonically, "Oh no, he was married, and from what I've heard, happily so. But you see, like the Jedi, Death Watch members aren't supposed to form attachments with those outside of their organization."

I thought for a moment. "And Mar-Lakow's wife was such a person?"

"She was a hostage captured by Death Watch, and that's when he fell in love with her. As you can expect, their relationship started out...rickety, to say the least, but apparently, she did love him and agreed to marry him."

I thought back to my little visit with Death Watch. Personally, I would've never fall in love with one of them. Heck, I'd probably would have had to be dragged by my montrails to a chapel.

"She wasn't forced?" I asked.

"No, it was completely voluntary."

_Someone should've checked that lady's sanity. _

"Wait," I said suspiciously, "How do you know all of this?"

He looked to the floor sadly, almost ashamed. He was very hesitant before speaking again.

"As his brother, Mar-Lakow would frequently visit Vizsla when he was still governor over Mandalore. At the time, I was stationed at Mandalore and became a good friend of Mar-Lakow's. However, it wasn't until years later when I learned of his association with Death Watch."

"He worked for Death Watch before his brother did?"

"Sort of. You see, both of them were trained from birth in the art of Mandaloran Warcraft. Since their family had always been a supportive ally of the organization, the boys were encouraged to join. Mar-Lakow didn't hesitate, but Vizsla felt otherwise...or so it appeared. He became governor and it seemed as if he had no wish to ally himself with Death Watch. But then it happened."

"What?"

He paused. "It hasn't been made known to many people, but Vizsla was allied with Death Watch the whole time. His brother's frequent visits were in order to exchange information. When Vizsla made his loyalties known, it was merely his way of slipping out of undercover position."

I was astonished, but something still seemed strange.

"And Mar-Lakow?"

Master Kenobi looked flustered. "Listen, Ahsoka, I can't tell you all the details, I barely know for sure that Vizsla was undercover the whole time. All I know is that something concerning Mar-Lakow happened which caused the seemingly flawless plan to retreat."

He got up and started pacing again. "I remember seeing him again, feeling betrayed about it. We were at the palace engaged in battle. But then, something shifted in Mar-Lakow and the force. He stopped in his tracks and started begging me _not _to attack Vizsla. He was obviously being blackmailed about something, considering how frantic he was, but it wasn't an attachment to his brother, Ahsoka. It was _fear_ of losing someone else. He was concerned for something, someone..."

I waited for him to continue but he was silent. Suddenly, I gasped in horror as I realized the truth.

"_His son._"

Master Kenobi shut his eyes. "Vizsla killed them both that night. After that, he took his brother's former position as the leader of Death Watch. His ruthless murder left him the control and the lack of an heir apparent. For him, it was ideal."

I sat in silent shock. How could one man be that cruel?

"But Sha-Lakow..." I muttered.

"It is impossible that the black warrior is Sha-Lakow. The spies could have easily misheard something. The Lakow legacy is dead. As to whoever this black warrior is, that is a mystery that remains unsolved."

I tried to piece this together. Could the person in my dream have been Sha-Lakow? I had heard of the dead speaking through dreams, and the voice in the dream certainly seemed thickly masked. But why was I so angry at the voice in my dreams? And how had he saved me? Nothing made any sense. Master Kenobi opened his eyes and sat back down next to me.

"Do you know anything more?"

Master Kenobi shook his head slowly. "Nothing. But I'm not the one seeing the visions, Ahsoka. I believe the better question is; _Do you?_

**Hmm, yeah, this seems like a good place for a cliffhanger. Keep reading to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Lux, Seizures, and Tackling

**It's here. Sorry if there was a wait, I had writer's block. **

"_Please get out of here!"_

_I recognized the scene immediately. The palace roof laid in the same setting; engulfed by massive flames and surrounded by smoke. I was running towards the voice, my heart full of anger and bitterness. However, despite all the familiarities, the whole situation felt different somehow. It was as if I weren't present at all, even though I was the one running through the fire. Put simply, it felt like one of those weird dreams where it ends up you're in someone else's shoes. But that wasn't the only oddity. Unlike the first time, the whole situation felt entirely confirmed, as if..._

…_**as if this whole thing had already happened. **_

"_He won't recognize you! RUN!"_

_Almost on cue, Viszla came at me, once again leaping through the flames with ease. I ducked his first lunge, and then reached for my lightsaber to block him. One problem: I didn't _**have**_ my lightsabers in this vision. By the time I realized they were gone, Viszla's foot was already on my neck. The dark sword hovered over me, preparing to strike. _

"_NOOOO!"_

_Just then, I felt something push me out of the way. I barreled over to my left, breathing hard in an attempt to regain the air Viszla had drained from me. I turned quickly after recovering, only to find that the "something" was instead a "someone_._" A body lay crumpled next to me, stabbed to death in my place. Despair filled me and I screamed, gasping as I realized that my voice wasn't my own. The flames grew larger and larger. I crawled weakly towards the figure, hoping to identify him. Though the man's specific features were completely unclear, I was able to recognize one thing for certain: __**Death Watch armor**__. _

_The world around me was now completely engulfed in fire. I stood up to look for an escape, only to find myself coughing as inhaled more smoke. My vision faded and I squinted. What I saw before me wasn't an escape. It was a person. It walked through the flames unaffected, approaching me with an almost grave demeanor. Then, in a sudden flash, the flames glowed white and flexed to the side, like blades of grass in the wind. I stood in the middle of a circle untouched by the strange flames. The figure continued towards me, but it wasn't until we were but a meter apart when I recognized him._

"_Lu…Lux?"_

_He continued to look over me sadly. I couldn't read his eyes. For a second, he looked worried, and then heartbroken, then ashamed. His emotions fluttered along with mine, as I became more and more concerned and confused. _

"_Lux, what's happening?"_

_He turned his face to the floor and closed his eyes. The flames rose higher separating us._

"_**Lux!"**_

I shot up as my pleasant rest was interrupted. _Again. _Upon realizing that I had been dreaming, I fell back onto the bed and gazed at the ceiling in despair.

Viszla had killed his own man. Granted, it was unintentional. The solider had literally shoved me out of the way to save me. It was apparent that he had formed an attachment with "me,"(comma on the inside of parentheses) or the person I was representing in my vision. This all came down to one question:

"_Who had I been?"_

I knew the moment after I woke up that I myself had not been/would not be present on the scene of the battle. Whoever "I" had been, it was apparent that "I" had some sort of connection with the Death Watch.

Another question: how had I been able to have that much control in a vision? Even my visions concerning Padme were never this…manipulative? I had felt like I was the mind. I had felt a kind of power, a kind of control, an ability to go above and beyond simply _watching_ events unfold…

And, though I absolutely hate to admit this, one question was nagging at me above all the others: why had Lux been there? I was already concerned about him as it was, but now I was all the more worried. I wasn't panicking though. I didn't know why, but I had a strong conviction that the vision had occurred in the past. That said I didn't have to be afraid for my life or for Lux's. Still, his arrival intrigued me,

_Just like everything else about him?_

I sighed as I mentally envisioned my master teasing me again. Let's just say that he hadn't missed one opportunity to poke fun at me ever since I got back from Carlaac. Reminding me of Lux seemed to be his newfound hobby. It was annoying, of course, but it was also enlightening. If he was really concerned about me having an attachment, he would sit me down and let me hear it. This teasing he was so eager to continue with showed a certain ease with attachment and defying the Jedi Code. Huh.

All of a sudden, I remembered that my master would be leaving for Mandalore in only one standard hour. We always said goodbye before separating to go on missions. Letting someone go off into a life-threatening situation had always been an uneasy practice for both of us. A few months after I was first assigned to my master, we made a pact that by whatever means necessary, we would always say at least a quick goodbye before letting the other go into battle. Master Kenobi was upset when he learned of this tradition, feeling it was a sign of too strong an attachment. But honestly: what's worse than someone you know dying, and you didn't even get to say goodbye? At least, that had always been how my master and I rationalized it.

I swung my legs out of bed and headed out my quarters. I would definitely be able to catch him, but I did want some time to talk to him about my visions. It was starting to become extremely apparent that my dreams were getting more serious.

…

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Master. What I saw the first time and this time were the exact same thing, and they have both already happened."

He looked at me with a confused glance before nodding. We continued walking on the landing dock towards the ship in silence. I wouldn't go on the mission, of course, but he would be leaving in only a few minutes.

"Ahsoka, that's impossible." he responded finally.

"Why?" I asked confused, and somewhat offended that he didn't believe me. He must've noticed I had been offset.

"It's not that I don't trust you. But only a seer can have visions of the past. Your vision must be some type of prediction."

"But if that's true," I retorted, "Why had I been somebody else instead of myself? I haven't studied a ton about force visions, but I thought that you can only be embodied in somebody else if it's a vision of the past."

"Yes, that's true, so again, you must've been yourself. You just didn't feel like you were."

I paused and considered another possibility.

"Master, you don't suppose that I'm…"

"No, I don't."

"How do you know?"

"Ahsoka, I would've sensed it by now!" he laughed, "Seers possess unique force sensitivity since birth. Your sensitivity is strong, very strong, but, with all due respect, it's very plain. You don't need to be offended. Even many Jedi masters have what you would call "plain" force signatures."

I looked at him with some slight awe. Only the potential Chosen One would be able to tell a type of force sensitivity with such distinction. I was about to speak when colors began to flash across my eyes. My master became extremely blurred. If someone had asked me to identify him as Master Yoda, at the time, I probably could've done it. I felt like I was hung-over at the Naboo Festival of Lights. I had been walking behind my master up until now, and I dropped to my knees a little while from his still moving figure.

"Besides, Ahsoka," my master added, completely ignorant, "seers are often epileptic, and from what I know, you've never had a seizure before."

"Define 'before'," I managed to groan.

My master turned around casually, looking vaguely confused. The moment he laid eyes on me though, he went to my side in a flash. Literally, my vision depicted it as a flash. I felt his hands grip my shoulders as they had after I fainted. I looked up towards what I thought would be his face, but that wasn't at all what I saw. Various images began to roll. A blaster, an armored man, aiming at a dock, another armored figure running, a flash, a scream, a bullet.

My vision flashed back to normal. I was being cradled in my master's arms. A medical droid was nearby. I must've passed out. I sat up quickly and detangled myself from him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Ahsoka, calm down, you had…"

"A seizure? Yea, I kind of figured. Master, we have to get off of this dock _now!"_

"What? Ahsoka, did you see…"

"_Run!"_

I didn't see what my master did, but I didn't miss a beat. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me back towards the temple. I didn't know what was going to happen or even if it was going to happen on this dock. All I knew was that there wasn't much time before something unpleasant happened _somewhere_. It was the same feeling I had about the visions being in the past. An internal clock of some sort.

"Ahsoka, wait!"

Believe it or not, I stopped dead in my tracks. I pondered the possibility I that my master was right. Maybe I was overreacting. After all, I had no way of knowing it was necessarily this dock. Besides, by now, the vision could've already happened. Furthermore, despite what my instinct was screaming at me right now, I still knew practically nothing about the way force visions worked.

I turned to my master. I expected him to be calmer now, but he wasn't. He was _frantic. _

"Wait, no, run! Don't stop! Ahsoka!"

He was running at me with full force. I stared at him skeptically. What was he doing? Suddenly, I felt a cold dose of instinct rush through my body. Somewhere, there was a blaster being aimed. A trigger about to be pulled…

"NOOO!" my master yelled.

The next few moments became a blur. A shot was heard only moments after my master's desperate yell. The shot was heard, but not felt. No, the thing that I felt was my master ram into me, grabbing me as if I he was about to tackle me. We rolled across the dock and finally slowed down. We stopped completely, his body being on top of mine, and I mean on top of mine. This guy was heavy! I was being crushed under his dead weight. I finally managed to roll him off of me and catch my breath.

"Do you include _steel _in your diet?"

He didn't respond. I looked over to my left and gasped at perhaps the two freakiest things I had ever seen:

There, right next to me, lay my master with a bullet through his upper chest and shoulder.

And there, only a few feet away, lay a death watch sniper. He hadn't fallen from any height, my master couldn't have had any time to kill him, and his weapon had slid about 20 feet away, eliminating the possibility that he'd been accidentally shot. Yet there lay a dead man who was alive but 30 seconds ago.

_Without a drop of blood on him._

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. **_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6: Apparently I'm a Seer

**Warning: This might start to get confusing, but please don't give up on the story, it'll make sense eventually. **

"Ahsoka, worrying you head off isn't going to help him."

I was pacing the floor radically. Master Kenobi and I had rushed to medbay with Anakin, but I was afraid that it was already too late. We had been asked to wait in the hallway while he was being examined.

"Ahsoka, snap out of it!" Master Kenobi demanded, "This is Anakin we're talking about! He'll be fine!"

I stopped pacing and sighed. "Yes, Master, I know."

He gazed at me confused. "Then why…"

"You don't get it, do you?" I had snapped at him, but I didn't care.

He drew back, astonished.

"Master, _I saw everything. _I could've stopped this! If I had just followed my instincts and kept running, we wouldn't be in this mess now! If he dies, I have killed him!"

I sat down on the floor and buried my face in my knees. Why _hadn't_ I kept running? After all those sleepless nights, why hadn't I trusted my visions? I _knew_ what was happening. I saw the shot. I may have not been a seer, but I knew the future.

Master Kenobi sighed as he put his hand on my shoulder. That was the last straw for me, and I started to cry like a baby. I was exhausted from visions, worried for my master, and just plain sick. It had been a long time since I had broken down like that, but now that the time had come, I didn't hold anything back.

"Ahsoka..."

I looked up to him. The pain in his eyes mirrored my own. It was then that he did something that I never could've expected. He pulled me into his arms and hugged my tightly. I gasped in shock at first before burying my head in his chest. I cried for what felt like hours before the door opened and a medical droid came out.

"You may come in if you please."

Master Kenobi and I glanced at each other. We detangled ourselves and stood up. Before I was about to enter the room, Master Kenobi placed his hand on my shoulder once again, preventing me from entering.

"Are you sure you want to see?"

I paused for a moment, but nodded seconds later.

"He'd do the same for me."

Master Kenobi understood and let me continue. I approached the bed where my master lay. I held back tears as I observed his injured figure. The bullet had penetrated his chest and his shoulder, causing blood to soak his tunic. He lay there with a sort of quiet comfort, as if he found his sacrifice to be worth it. I came closer to him and put my hand on his flesh arm.

"Master…" I whispered.

There was no response for a second. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter. As they opened, blue met blue and we made eye contact. He smiled almost immediately.

"Snips…"

"Master, I'm so…"

"Don't even say it. This was my fault and I'm paying for it."

"But…"

"I told you to stop."

"I saw all this coming; I should've kept running no matter what."

"You were listening to me."

I smiled sadly. "Well that's no excuse, it's not like I do that on a regular basis."

He smiled and laughed weakly. "I guess that's true, but this is still my responsibility. Besides, I would've given my life for you even if this _was_ your fault."

I beamed. "Thank you, Master. Rest assured that I would do the same."

He nodded slightly. "I do."

We remained silent for a few moments before Master Kenobi interceded.

"The snipper was a member of the Death Watch. He was found dead shortly after the incident. The cause of his death remains unknown. No blood was found and after examining the body. It would seem that he had been a fairly healthy man. That left us few options, but luckily, we eventually discovered that his neck was broken. Of course, there remains the question of whom or what broke it."

Anakin sighed and gazed off, contemplating the possibilities. He finally turned to me.

"What do you know?"

I looked at him in shock. "Huh?"

"You're the seer here. What did you see?"

"Wait, but you said…"

"Ahsoka, I can't explain it and I don't think I'll ever be able to. Your force signature altered as soon as you had that seizure. It was as if you had been a seer your whole life, but the signature had been hidden in some way. I honestly don't entirely know what happened, but nevertheless, you're a seer now, and from what I can feel, a powerful one."

I continued to look at him, confused, "Master, that doesn't make any…"

All of a sudden, my master became distant and colorful. I felt the room spin. I began to shake involuntarily.

_Ugh, not again._

_ This vision was different. There was no event, no foreshadowing, not even an internal clock instinct. It was literally nothing. I was just kinda standing there in the middle of nowhere. It was a bit like one of the visions I had concerning Padme's assassination. However in that vision, it was only a matter of seconds before Aurra Sing came up behind me. But in this case, the coast seemed completely clear and almost peacef..._

"_HEY AHSOKA!"_

_I screamed like a sissy and jumped up. I looked around frantically in an attempt to find this…this…mental intruder _(AN: Yes, Inception reference, 'cause let's face it, what is a dream story **without** an Inception reference? I do not own Inception and recognize the copyright blah blah blah Leonardo Dicaprio blah blah blah so hot blah blah blah ok moving on). _I didn't see anyone or hear anything immediately, however, lo and behold…_

"_HEY AHSOKA!"_

_I screamed again. I groaned afterwards, realizing what a pathetic state I'd been in all day. _

"_It is kind of pathetic."_

_I did __**not **__scream this time, mind you, but instead swung around quickly. __**Then**__ I screamed. _

_Now, I had seen some pretty scary things in my lifetime. Ventress? Freaky. The ancient citadel? Very unsatisfying. My master in the morning before he gets cleaned up? Disturbing beyond all comparison. But there is something extremely terrifying about turning around to find none other than yourself…or at least, someone that looks almost exactly like you. With the exception of face markings, the lady that stood in front of me was my spitting image. She smirked at me. _

"_So, do you actually speak, or do you just scream?"_

_I was still in a state of shock and said nothing._

_The lady sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "Oh boy, this is going to be more difficult that I thought."_

_I continued to gape. After about five minutes, I managed to get a word out. _

"_Who…who are you?" I stuttered. _

_The lady perked up and applauded. "Ring, Ring, Ring! Give the girl a prize! Congratulations, and let the world know that Ahsoka Tano Tey is articulate!"_

"_How did you know my name and…wait a minute, did you just call me Tano __**Tey**__!"_

_She laughed. "Well of course my dear, that's your name!"_

"_Uh…no it's not. My name's Ahsoka Tano. That's all. Well, my middle name is…"_

"_Cyrone?" the…thing interrupted, smiling slyly. _

"_Yea, so Ahsoka Cyrone… hold on, this is beside the point! You haven't answered me yet."_

_The lady sighed in disappointment. Obviously she was getting a big kick out of my confusement. _

"_Fine," she breathed. She began to pace, kind of like my future had on Mortis. _

"_Child," she began, "As to my identity, I am recognized by many titles. However, you will learn to recognize me as a warning from a bitter past so that you can avoid a bitter future."_

_Ok, that wasn't helpful, I thought. _

"_Be patient, I was getting to the helpful stuff!" the lady suddenly snapped. _

_My eyes widened. "You just read my thoughts!"_

"_Affirmative."_

"_So…you're me?"_

_The lady face palmed. "Oh for Force's sake, I just told you I wasn't!"_

"_Well, I'm sorry, I'm new to this!"_

_The lady breathed deeply in an attempt to calm down. "Yes, of course," she said finally, "My apologies. I was never by any means a patient woman. But for both of our sakes, could you wait until I'm done explaining before jumping to conclusions?"_

_I nodded. _

"_Good," she said. I watched her as she continued to pace. _

"_Before I go on, let's put one thing on the table up front. I'm going to explain a lot of things that will pull things together for you, but by no means am I telling you everything. Is that understood?"_

_I was curious why this fact was so important, but I nodded. _

_She nodded in response. Following that, she turned her back to me and began walking in the opposite direction. _

"_Well?" she asked when she realized I wasn't following, "Are you coming?"_

_I stepped forward pensively. "Okay, but where are we goIIIINNNNNGGG!"_

_I was cut short by the ground disappearing below my feet. That left me and my "comrade" falling from the so-called sky into oblivion._

"_Well," the lady grinned in response as we fell, "To answer your question, I think we're going down."_

__**If you like this story, you might like my other one too. Feel free to check it out. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Both Confused and Aware

**Back from Vacation!** **Note: Writing is slanted to represent dream state. **_  
><em>

_I hit the ground with a thud. I managed to get up on my knees and look around me. The lady lent me a hand and pulled me to my feet. _

_ "Where are we?" I groaned. _

_ She smiled mischievously. "Oh trust me, you know where we are."_

_ I looked around. Sure enough, I recognized the scenery. _

_ "The landing deck from this morning," I answered. _

_ "Yep," confirmed the lady. _

_ I watched as my master and I conversed. Hearing it twice felt kind of redundant. _

_ "You're watching the wrong thing," the lady commented," Look to your left."_

_ I obeyed and turned my vision. I gasped to find the snipper hiding behind a column. He was loading his gun exactly how I had seen him do it when I had my first seizure. It wasn't long before I saw myself running towards the building. Unfortunately, that was right were the snipper wanted me._

_ "Yea, I know this. He shot at me from behind the column. What am I supposed to be…?"_

_ I was interrupted by the sound of a laser being fired. My master pushed me out of the way just like before. I turned to the lady with a confused look on my face._

_ "Wait for it," she replied. _

_ I turned back to discover exactly what I was supposed to notice. Out of nowhere, a glowing whip flew towards the snipper and wrapped around his neck. Even his strong armor wasn't enough to protect him from the intensity of the fire whip. He fell dead in seconds, and the whip slunk back into the shadows from whence it came. _

_ "Whoa!" I exclaimed. _

_ "That," said the lady with a slightly amused look on her face, "was what you were supposed to see."_

_ I gazed in awe before responding. _

"_But who attacked him with the whip in the first place?" I asked. _

_ "Think about it."_

_ I pondered._

"_That was a Zygerrian whip! What would a Zygerrian want with a Death Watch snipper? No, check that; what would a lone Death Watch snipper what with __**me?**__"_

_ "Think harder."_

_ I was beginning to get frustrated. I thought back to what the Council had said. They had mentioned something about the Lakow and a whip art of sorts. _

_ "Well, it couldn't have been a Lakow!" I rationalized, "Could it?"_

_ She continued to smirk at me. I was starting to hate that smirk, not only because it was irritating, but also because it was my own smirk on another person's face. _

_ "I told you that I couldn't tell you everything, but I will tell you this. Your vision of the palace fire will reveal to you the answer in time. The Lakow story is written in that one vision of the past. All you have to do is discover it."_

_ I sighed and continued to ponder. _

_ "Viszla was Mar-Lakow's brother, correct?"_

_ She nodded. "You're on the right track."_

_ I groaned. I was irritated with how little she was telling me. "Great, but could you at least tell me if Viszla killed his brother?"_

_ She hesitated. "I suppose, but I don't want to mislead you."_

_ "Mislead me?" I asked, "You mean he __**did**__ kill Mar-Lakow?" _

_ She nodded slightly. "Yes, but it's not what you think."_

_ "Well, he either did killed him or he didn't. What else could it be?"_

_ "He killed him," the lady replied, "I can tell you no more on the subject."_

_ I let out a frustrated "ugh". None of this was pulling together. If Mar-Lakow was dead, that only left Sha-Lakow, unless…_

_ "Just how many Lakow's are currently living?" I asked. _

_ "Not including Viszla, one," she answered, "Sha-Lakow."_

_ Rats, dead end. Sha-Lakow was alive. I figured as much, but that still means that Viszla didn't kill his nephew but managed to kill his brother. That probably meant that Sha-Lakow escaped somehow, most likely with a grudge against the Death Watch. It would make sense then if he killed the snipper for revenge. I looked back to the lady. _

_ "So that means that either Viszla or Sha-Lakow killed the snipper. Either that, or another person trained in whip art, most likely a Zygerrian."_

_ "Correct."_

_ I nodded. "Can you tell me anything else? Maybe why that snipper was after me?"_

_ She said nothing. I was about to ask her again before the scene crumbled around me and the ground disappeared from under my feet. In a matter of seconds we were free-falling again. _

_ I hit the ground even harder than last time. You would think that falling in a dream would hurt less instead of more. I got up myself this time, without any help. There was no vision present, only the lady. She was seated a few meters in front of me on what seemed like a rock. _

_ "Umm…" I mumbled, "Lady?"_

_ "Raana."_

_ I grimaced. "Wha…what?"_

_ "My name is Raana," she repeated, "Raana Tey."_

_ I paused, wondering why that name sounded so familiar. My eyes widened as I realized the truth. She must've sensed that I understood because she turned to me with a nervous look on her face. _

_ "You're…you…how could… I'm…" My voice came out in short utters. _

_ "Hi," she said shyly, obviously concerned about what I might think, and rightly so._

_ "You were a member of the Jedi Covenant!" I finally managed to say, "You were one of the seers that saw your padawan fall to the dark side in a vision. As a result, you killed her and suggested that others do the same! You were the leader of the Padawan Massacre!"_

_ She looked at the ground ashamed. _

_ "How could you?"_

_ She looked up at me. I was surprised to find tears in her eyes. _

_ "Do you think I __**wanted **__to? Kamlin was my friend. I had a bond with her that all masters have. But you have to understand; the times were terrifying. The Sith were a huge threat. I couldn't afford to lose Kamlin to the dark side. Her abilities would have been lethal against the Order. My fellow masters' students were very similar. It was painful, but we had to do it. I paid for my actions, though. I was tormented by visions of her death and the revenge that would be taken against me. The latter came true: I was killed by a surviving padawan. _

_I continued to stare at her in shock. She buried her face in her hands, as if attempting to hide the pain. _

"_All I was trying to do was prevent the future, Ahsoka!" she continued, "My visions were always accurate. I had never had one that didn't eventually come true. On top of that, I myself have always struggled against the dark side. You probably know that from what you've studied at the temple. I didn't want the same thing for my student."_

_All I could do was stare at her blankly. I was in too great a state of shock to say anything. This lady that looked exactly like me had done horrible things in the past. I had been taught to show contempt towards her, to learn from her mistakes. "Don't be a Raana." It was a saying that would occasionally be tossed out at misbehaving younglings, even though it was rarely mentioned. Yet before me, I saw a lady that wasn't really cruel at all, just…conflicted, wanting to do good but fearful of negative results. She had literally been torn apart by her visions and turned into a monster. People often condemned her for this, but something told me that she was by no means the only person to suffer through this, whether in the past, present, or maybe even the future. _

_I put my hand on her shoulder. "I understand. You were literally going insane from the sheer intensity of visions. I can understand how that would happen."_

_She turned and smiled at me. It was then I noticed how nice her smile was. She didn't look that evil at all. _

"_Thanks," she said simply. _

_I nodded and smiled uncomfortably. She noticed this and knew why. _

"_When I said that I was a warning from a past, I didn't mean that you were going to go insane from visions. I went insane because I put so much trust in what I saw. Ahsoka, the future is incredibly unstable, and the past and present are rarely what they seem. You'll often meet your destiny while attempting to avoid it. Worrying about what you see and hear is dangerous. Everything that happens in you visions are often just warnings. I'm a warning…" she paused uncomfortably, "…and what I'm about to tell you is just a warning too."_

_I grimaced. "What do you mean?"_

"_The prophecy," she replied. _

_I must've had a pretty astonished look on my face, because Raana laughed before continuing._

"_Well you didn't think that your master was the only one who got prophecies, did you? Oh no, my dear, in fact, you prophecy is directly intertwined with his."_

"_Umm…what?" I stuttered. _

"'_The Prophecy of the Descendant'," she quoted. _

_I grinned slightly. "Okay, sounds regal enough."_

_She grinned in response. "Perfect, then allow me to elaborate. You've probably figured out by now that you're my direct descendant."_

_My jaw dropped. "Oh yes, of course! How could I have possibly not known that?" I said sarcastically, "Come again, I'm __**what?**__"_

_Raana's smile broadened. "You are my direct descendant. Oh come on, surely you noticed the family resemblance!"_

"_Well yeah, but..." I uttered, trying to compose my exact thoughts, "You were a Jedi and all. The Code would forbid you from…"_

_I stopped myself and continued to stare at Raana. We were silent for a few moments before we both burst out laughing. _

"_Okay, okay," I admitted through giggle fits, "I guess neither one of us is exactly prone to obeying the Code to the letter."_

"_Or in some cases, obeying the Code at all," she added, still laughing. _

"_Okay, yeah, I know. But still, isn't outright defiance to the attachment law a little bit…much?"_

"_It was when I was young. I headed the Code and loved the Jedi life, but I loved him more. I made a decision. I volunteered to be stationed at the Outer Rim on a base, guarding our station there. I know, I know, it sounds terribly boring, but it gave me the opportunity to have my baby without anybody noticing. When I returned to the temple, I gave the baby to his father. Eventually, I became a master and he moved on with his life. We never saw each other again."_

"_So I came out of that lineage?"_

_She nodded. I nodded in response. "Okay, I can see how that would work. Extremely underhanded, probably very difficult, yet incredibly brilliant." _

"_Thank you," she replied._

_I nodded. "Now, you were saying something about a prophecy?" _

"_Right," she responded. I saw her get up from sitting and walk over to what seemed like a hologram tablet. How had I not noticed that before? She approached it and touched it lightly. As soon as she did, an inscription began to cover the wall, written in Togruti. _

"_Do you understand this?" she asked. _

"_Slightly," I responded,"I studied it at the Jedi Temple."_

"_I'll read it out loud to you," she volunteered, "Now, promise not to worry too much. Just be aware."_

"_Okay, sure," I promised, eager to hear what she had to show me. _

_She nodded. Putting her other hand on the tablet, she began to recite the words that would change my life forever. _

"_**Child of Tey, Bearer of the Sight,**_

_**Head the advice of your future, **_

_**Remember the mistakes of the past,**_

_**Attachment to shall your freedom,**_

_**Trusting shall your liberation,**_

_**But remain in one attachment alone and betrayal will fall upon you,**_

_**Your master, your brother, loves too much for his own good,**_

_**Should you continue to walk under him, you will not see your nineteenth year, and he will fall**_

_**Should you walk away from him though, your life will save him, your death will destroy him,**_

_**Be warned, those who love you endanger themselves, but you do not endanger them."**_

_By the time she was done, my mouth must have been so wide open that someone could've suck an entire human head in it and it still wouldn't have been full. _

"_You said you wouldn't get worried," Raana reminded me._

_I gave her a dazed look. "How am I supposed to? I just found out that learning under my master is going to literally kill me and cause him to fall to the dark side! And by the way, don't you mean 'Attachment shall __**be **__your freedom' and 'Trusting shall __**be **__your liberation'?"_

"_First of all, it didn't say that staying your master's student was going to cause him to fall to the dark side. It said that if you remain under him, you will die. Second of all, I read what was there, so no, there are no be's in either one of those lines."_

_I moaned and began rubbing my temples. Not worrying was harder that I thought it would be. All of a sudden, a reoccurring concern re-entered my brain. _

"_Raana," I begged, "__**Please**__ tell me that Lux is not involved in any of this."_

_She said nothing for a while. "Our time is up, child. You will be able to meet with me any time you re-enter the dream state. You still have much to learn as a seer, and even more to learn about the events that are approaching soon. However, I believe you have your master concerned."_

_I felt the vision fade and panicked. "NO! Wait, Raana! If…!"_

_My words were lost as sound and time disappeared. Everything was completely black. _

...

I sat up quicker that I ever had before. The medical bed I was on was soaked with sweat and for a while, I wasn't even sure if I was breathing. I immediately recognized I was alone with not even a medical droid present. This relieved be greatly. I didn't want anybody to know what happened yet. I finally managed to control my breathing. As soon as I could even slightly speak, I continued where I had been cut off:

"If," I whispered, "I remain with my master, will my death be by his hand?"

**Thanks for Reading! Review if you have an opinion...or if you don't I guess, I don't know what you would say. Surprise me! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Target

I fell back on the bed mentally exhausted. However, despite my fatigue, thoughts were still rushing through my brain at what felt like the speed of light.

My master would _never_ betray me. He wouldn't, he couldn't! He was my father, my brother, the only attachment I had ever had aside from Master Plo and…potentially…someone else who will remain unnamed. I held back tears as pain filled my chest. I couldn't lose him to the Dark Side, I knew that much. My heart would be torn in two. I didn't know how I would keep on living.

At this point, the long contained tears were finally released. I wept, constantly reminding myself that I couldn't take another betrayal. The Code was far from a guideline for me; it was a boundary, a fortress that kept me from destruction. Attachment was never a risk I was particularly eager to take, even though I had never fought to avoid it. No, it was what came from attachments; lies, deceit, hurtful words, regret, and abandonment. Those things were real and eternally scaring. Take it from somebody who knows. And trust me, after the "incident", I was ready to avoid pain at all costs. That's why I only had Master Plo and my master, the two people that, up until this point, I knew would never betray me.

_Remain in one attachment and betrayal will fall upon you…_

The words of the prophecy ran through my head, but I ignored them. After all, I wasn't in one attachment; I was in two...or three, but not really…not yet. Let's just settle on two and a half attachments. Either way, the line was invalid.

I had managed to pull myself together by this point. A fierce determination had taken the pain away. I was confident in this much: my master was not going to fall to the Dark Side. I wouldn't let him. If that meant ceasing to be his student, so be it. I'd die long before the age of nineteen if it meant preventing his fall.

All of a sudden, Raana's warning whispered through my mind, reminding me to beware of taking measures. I sighed, realizing she had been right. I would have to be careful about it. The future was never set in stone. In fact, the prophecy could've been implying something completely different concerning my master's fall. Maybe he would just trip or something. Okay, that was wishful thinking, but hey, I was desperate!

My mind shifted subjects. Believe it or not, I was least shocked by the fact that I was a descendant of Raana Tey. In fact, the moment that she mentioned it, if felt like everything fell into place. I had always had this weird instinct about the future, kind of like seeing things before they actually happen. The Ryloth incident was still extremely painful for me to think about simply because I knew we would lose. However, I was determined to make a last-ditch effort which cost me the lives of my clones. Raana's words were a certain comfort to me. I had always figured that my intuition was just a result of my over-confidence. I grinned to myself, secretly gloating over the fact that I wasn't as cocky as my master always said I was.

My lack of humility led me to question: just how powerful of a seer was I? I knew from studies that Raana herself had been incredibly powerful. However, she was often subject to frequent seizures and nightmares as a result. Secretly, I hoped to be a more mediocre seer. I was okay with frequent nightmares, but frequent seizures were a stretch, considering that half the time I was on the battlefield.

But, alas, much to my discontent, my reoccurring concern for Lux returned. If this prophecy had the slightest bit of truth to it, I couldn't see him again. Not because he was attracted to me, but because I was attracted to him. In fact, I was fairly confident that he didn't have a specific romantic attraction to me. To him, it was more of a friendly relationship. I sighed, wishing I could feel the same. I wasn't too worried about him, though. I had seen him in a previous vision, but my increasingly reliable instinct told me that he was safe for now.

That left one problem: Sha-Lakow. Under no circumstances should that guy have survived. Nothing clicked. It was possible that he was taking revenge against his murderous uncle, but something still seemed off. Why attack that particular sniper? Unless…unless that sniper wasn't really important at all. Sha-Lakow may have killed him to get his uncle's attention, kind of a "Hey, I'm alive and I want to destroy you!" type thing.

This possibility seemed likely, but my mind still backtracked to the sniper. Why was he targeting _me_? I hadn't caused _that_ much trouble on Carlaac. Okay, maybe I did. But still, sending an assassin indicated a strong grudge, which I didn't think I was worthy of. There was obviously something going on that I wasn't aware of.

My thoughts were interrupted as Master Plo came bursting into the room, followed by Master Kenobi. Both looked slightly panicked when they found me to be awake and sitting up.

"Ahsoka!" they yelled, almost in unison.

"Hi."

"Are you alright, Little Soka?" Master Plo asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just blanked out for a bit."

"Soka, this is the second time this week you've had a seizure. I think it would be best if we talk to a seer on the matter. Seers typically…"

"Experience seizures and know how to numb them?" I interrupted.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

He looked at me strangely, but said nothing. Master Kenobi interceded moments later.

"With all due respect, Master, the medical droid told us she was stable. Her seizures were only caused by a spontaneous chemical imbalance, but it seems to be gone now. From what he told us, such imbalances tended to be extremely hereditary."

_You have no idea. _

"Still," Master Plo argued, "She's in no position to go on the mission in Anakin's place."

"What?" I said astonished.

Master Plo continued. "The council initially intended for you to go to Mandalore due to your master's injury, but I don't think that it would be a good idea."

"With the upmost respect, Master," Master Kenobi stated, "This specific journey to Mandalore's only purpose was to survey the perimeter. We planned to send defense shortly after this primary arrival. She will be doing nothing specifically rigorous. Besides, we need someone there to defend just in case there are any mishaps."

The situation seemed almost personal to him. I smiled, remembering the earlier conversation he had had with my master concerning the duchess.

I sensed that Master Plo was still very anxious, but nevertheless, he responded:

"Very well. I agree with you plan. Ahsoka will go to Mandalore…"

_Excellent_, I thought. Mandalore would be the perfect place to learn more about Death Watch.

"…But only," Master Plo added, "with her Master's permission."

_Not so excellent. _My master would never let me off this planet. He'd rather die than do so.

* * *

><p>"Over my dead body!"<p>

_I rest my case. _

"Anakin, we need her!"

"Absolutely not! Anyone else can do it! Why do you need her specifically?"

"_Because_," Master Kenobi hissed, obviously trying to hide his aggravation, "The Duchess herself requested her presence specifically."

"Oh, I see," Anakin remarked with a slight grin on his face, "It all comes back to the Duchess, now doesn't it, Obi-Wan?"

I struggled not to laugh and the poor master's blushing face. However, he seemed to recover quickly and soon retorted:

"Senator Amidala requested her presence as well."

Any trace of a grin dropped from Anakin's face in a moment. Master Kenobi seemed content in his victory, but Anakin looked like he was about to kill him.

"Perhaps I can attempt to talk her, I mean, _them, _out of it."

"Wait, Masters."

They both turned to me. They must have sensed my uneasiness.

"What is it, Ahsoka?"

"I…I'd like to talk to Master Skywalker privately."

Both of them seemed a little shocked, but neither one objected.

"Certainly, Padawan," chimed Master Kenobi, "Take all the time you need."

With that, he left to attend to the disrupted mission plans. I turned to my master, holding back tears the best I could. It wasn't good enough.

"Snips, what is it?" my master asked, almost frantically.

I got even more nervous. I didn't want to panic him, especially with his injuries. I knew I couldn't tell him what happened, but at the same time, I needed to know the truth.

"Are you putting yourself at risk by teaching me?"

"What?"

"Am I putting you in any danger? Master, I don't want to be the cause of anything…"

"Ahsoka!" he interrupted, "Wherever would you get an idea like that? Of course you're not putting me at risk! How could you?"

I paused for a while. "I don't know. It was just a thought."

It was silent for what seemed like ages. Finally, my Master spoke.

"Ahsoka, I sense your concern to be more than 'just a thought'. I can assure you that you're not putting me at risk and furthermore, even if you were, I would never abandon you."

"Promise?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me you'll never abandon me or betray me. I trust you Master, believe me, but please, just do this for me."

He almost immediately responded. "I pledge that, as long as I live, I will never abandon or betray Ahsoka Tano."

I sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks, Master."

"Now you have to promise me something."

"Sure, name it."

"Ahsoka, I give you my permission to go to Mandalore only if you promise me that you will never give up on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I ask that you will always see the good in me along with the bad. Sometimes I feel like I live in a world of expectations. I guess that's what I get for being the Chosen One. All I'm asking is that you don't lose sight of what I've done right instead of getting lost in what I've done wrong."

I stared at him in astonishment. This was a side of my Master I had never seen before. Fortunately, it was also the exact promise I needed to make at the time.

"I will do so."

He smiled. "And I appreciate it."

I grinned in return. "Well, now that I have your permission, I better start preparing to go to Mandalore."

I got up from the stool next to my master's bed. As I started to walk towards the door, my master called after me.

"Ahsoka."

I turned around. "Yes, Master?"

"Don't forget your promise. I sense a time is coming where I'm going to need you to."

I felt tears choke my eyes and I struggled with all my might to hold them back.

"I won't," I managed to stutter, "I never will."

His trademark grin reappeared. "Thanks, Snips. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I managed to walk out of the room, but I felt like running. I wanted to bawl but no was not the time to cry. I would cry if and when the prophecy fulfilled itself. For now, the future was uncertain, and I could still hope for the best. But for once, hope wasn't enough to subside my fears.

_Oh Master, if only you knew._

* * *

><p><em>Sha-Lakow smiled, relishing the night. It was times like these that he loved the task at hand. Through this act, he would destroy any possibility of a compromise, dismiss the option of failure. Tonight was the night he would become what he was destined to be. <em>

_His only regret was the pain that it would cause her. He knew that her friend meant a lot to her, but he also knew that this was the only way to claim victory. To claim her… _

_He walked across the metal floor to a man who was currently driving the ship with the intention to make sure everything was continuing as planned. _

_"Are you confident this will work?" Sha-Lakow asked. _

_"She will know of his murder in but a few days. Trust me, he will be long dead by the time she is aware."_

_Sha-Lakow nodded. "And after that?"_

_"Success is in your hands if you manage to take it."_

_"Manage? Oh rest assured; I'll do more than manage; I'll succeed."_

_The driver nodded, having little doubt in his capability. _

_It was silent again, and Sha-Lakow was alone with his thoughts once more. _

**_Believe me, My Darling Jedi, once he is taken care of, there will be nothing to fear. Then you, Ahsoka Tano, will be mine._**

**R&R, Thanks!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Love after Death

"We'll be arriving on Mandalore shortly, Ma'am."

I turned to the clone. "All right, thank you."

He nodded slightly but he didn't leave. A look of concern appeared on his face.

"Commander, is something wrong?"

I was startled for a second. "Um…not at all! Why?"

He suddenly looked intimidated. "Forgive me, Commander. You simply seemed a little tense."

I sighed regretfully. "That's more than all right, Soldier. I meant no accusations."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Very good. You are dismissed."

However, as he turned to leave, a thought came to my mind.

"Wait!"

I stopped and turned back to face me. I was nervous to ask such a personal question to him, but now was as good a time as any. I needed to understand a non-Jedi's perspective.

"Have you…have you ever liked a girl?"

I immediately appeared shocked. "Ma'am?"

"Forgive me, I was just curious, er…."

"Cobra."

"Cobra," I repeated, "It's just that…as a Jedi, I've never really understood attachments and the concept of love. I was just wondering if you had any experience."

A huge grin appeared on Cobra's face. It was obvious he was thinking of someone, even though he was hesitant to talk about her.

"Her name was Tesla Canari. She was a Tweilk from Nal Hutta. We met when I was on a mission there. When we were together, it felt like every stereotype fell away. I was no longer just a clone, I was an individual, and there was no doubt in her eyes that I wasn't unique. She simply couldn't believe there was another man like me. As for her, I couldn't see her as another slave girl working in a salon, used only to attract and enchant other men. I know what I saw of her was who she really was, and I…I loved her. Kind of ridiculous, isn't it?" He mumbled sheepishly.

I was already lost in every girl's romantic fantasy land. "That's _beautiful,"_ I dreamily stated.

Cobra seemed surprised. "You really think so?"

"Of course! How long as it been since you've seen each other?"

His facial expression dropped all of a sudden, and his eyes turned to the floor. I grew concerned.

"What is it?" I asked.

He said nothing primarily. He finally looked up at me with glassy eyes. I almost gasped when I saw him. I had never seen a clone on the brink of tears before.

"You…you'll have to forgive me, Ma'am. You see…," He paused, choking on his words, "I found out two months ago that she had been beaten to death by her master."

I gasped in horror. "Oh, Cobra, I am so…"

"No offense taken, Ma'am. You are not guilty in the least for bringing up the subject. It's something I must recover from, and I know I will get through this pain. After all, I know Tesla is at peace now. She never has to serve another sleemo. She's resting happily, and that's the greatest joy that I have."

I smiled at him sadly, holding back tears myself. "I know nothing of your military history, Cobra, but nevertheless, your words justify you to be the bravest and strongest clone ever created."

He beamed. "I am honored, Commander."

I smiled. "Call me Ahsoka."

His eyes widened. "All right. Ahsoka," he repeated, trying out the name.

For a moment, the galaxy stood still as we stood there, somehow feeling and understanding everything about one another. Finally, he spoke up.

"I think it's best that I leave you now, Ahsoka."

I nodded. "Yes. Thank you very much for your time and your openness. It was a pleasure to meet you."

His grin widened. "Good bye."

He turned around to leave, but froze. "Ahsoka, may I tell you something?"

I smirked. "Anything."

He turned back to me with a serious look on his face. "I get the impression that you asked about my relations because you're struggling with your own. Ahsoka, I would recommend that you don't hold back because of a law. When I found Tesla, I found the other half of me. No person should be deprived of that feeling. Trust me when I say that it leads to more good than bad. But also, remember this: people are seldom who they seem to be. Sometimes it seems like you're looking at a rock, but in reality, there's a diamond inside. Trust me. As a clone, I have a little bit of experience on the subject. It's hard to get someone to try to find the diamond within you, especially when they're not willing to look."

I stared at him in awe. I had never heard such wisdom from a clone. "Thank you," I responded.

He nodded curtly and mumbled a goodbye. He had just reached the door when I spoke to him again.

"Cobra, do you think you'll ever love again?"

"No Ma'am," he said almost proudly, "My heart will forever be Tesla's. I'll miss her and want to love again, but she'll always be mine, taking her place as the love of my life."

I once again faded into female fantasy land. "That's so beautiful!"

He smiled at my outburst. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

As he opened the door, I yelled to him one last time.

"Whoever came up with the idea that clones aren't unique is the biggest lunatic in the galaxy."

All formality was lost in that moment. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Amen, sister."

I smiled brightly as I watched him leave, hoping that I'd get to meet him again. However, little did I know that his story would foreshadow the events that would befall me on Mandalore.

* * *

><p>Within the next five minutes, we arrived at the palace. I walked out on the landing deck and found Senator Amidala waiting for me, alongside the Duchess.<p>

"We are very much relieved to see you, Master Jedi," Duchess Satine stated.

"An honor, your Highness," I responded politely.

She nodded curtly. "I assume you know of our crisis already."

"Forgive me, Milady. I am not fully aware of the details."

She nodded again. "I expected such. I have kept the Republic uninformed of our struggle until now."

"If I may be so bold, your Highness, how long has this struggle endured?"

"If I recall correctly," she responded, "You were present at a peace meeting that took place here recently, were you not?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Our problems began about a month before that, when we first had suspicions that a Lakow was alive. Since then, I have kept my guard on their toes. We have had few assassination attempts however…"

She paused slightly, as if afraid to add anything more.

"…we have had many intrusions. We know not the specific reason behind them, but we can only assume that the intruders were sent to analyze the palace layout for a potential attack. We are very uncertain though, for I am afraid that we have not been able to interrogate any one of them. They are far too quick to take their own lives rather than give any sort of information."

I nodded in response. Suicide for the cause was classic Death Watch.

"I will investigate immediately, Milady."

She smiled. "Very good, you have my thanks. Most of the intruders have been spotted in the West Corridor. Perhaps you should search there first."

"Yes, Milady."

"Perfect. Now, if you will excuse me, I have matters of state to attend to. My regards, Noble Jedi, Senator Amidala."

We both nodded respectfully to her and watched as she left.

I started to walk towards the Palace, however, Senator Amidala stopped me.

"Ahsoka, there's…there's something you should know."

I turned to her. "Sure, what is it?"

She seemed hesitant and very nervous, so nervous in fact that she was starting to make me nervous.

"What happened?" I asked almost frantically.

She looked up to me with sad eyes and put her hand on my shoulder. "Ahsoka, I am so sorry, but… the Duchess's soldiers were sent to investigate for traces of Death Watch. Well, they found a lead on Carlaac. The Death Watch was gone, but…," she hesitated again. It held me on edge, as I desperately feared for the worst.

"…but they did find something. An escape pod…"

_Oh no…_

"…and a person inside it…"

_Oh please no…_ At this point, tears were already welling up inside my eyes.

Senator Amidala felt my pain and choked on her last words. "It…it's Lux. I'm sorry Ahsoka, but he was killed."

**Okay, please, please, _please,_ don't give up on this story now that Lux is "gone". Please, stay tuned! R&R, Thanks everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10: He Lives?

I don't think words could've expressed how I felt at that moment. I had literally felt like another part of me had been ripped away. My knees were shaky, and every thought I had tried to deny what I just heard. For a while, I looked off into the distance, dazed. I could barely process anything. It was so difficult to imagine: that sweet, gentle, kind boy was now gone forever. I had never even told him how I felt about him. My mind frantically searched for other options until it finally got the result if was looking for. Senator Amidala continued to look at me with concern.

"Ahsoka?"

"He's not dead."

Padme sighed. "Ahsoka, it's natural to feel denial, but still…"

"This _isn't_ denial!" I yelled, "Senator Amidala, this may be difficult for you to understand, but I would've known if he had died. Instead, I'm getting this constant nagging instinct that something is not right. There's something I don't know. A background plot of some-sort. He just _can't_ be dead, he can't… "

My heart sunk as I realized that I could very well be in denial. The words of the prophecy returned to me.

_Be warned, those who love you endanger themselves…_

"NOOO!" I screamed aloud. Senator Amidala attempted to comfort me, but I took off running. I ignored her voice crying after me and sprinted with no destination. Suddenly I felt every inch of Cobra's pain in loss. The love of my life was gone only because he loved me back.

* * *

><p>I eventually ended up in the West Corridor. I figured that I should at least go to my assigned destination, despite everything else. When I finally got there, I slunk against the wall and wept like I never had before. It was pathetic, really. I gasped "Lux, you idiot." too many times to count, I moaned, and even cried at the top of my lungs. I would try to calm myself down without success. After failing, I would burst into another fit even more intense than the last.<p>

I don't know how long this went on for, nor do I recall the exact moment when I looked up to find a palace boy staring at me from a distance. He looked like a typical Mandaloran, with bleach blond hair and blue eyes. However, he had this sort of familiarity to him, as if he looked like someone I'd met before. He looked both startled and guilty. For a while, I ignored his glance, figuring it didn't matter. But he didn't leave. Finally, I calmed myself down enough to realize that it wasn't me he had been staring at: it was my lightsaber.

"Intruder!"

At this, he jumped. I stood up and drew my weapon. Catching the hint, he pulled out a fiber cord whip and swung himself down the palace wall. I jumped after him, catching myself with the Force before I hit the bottom. However, he had beaten me down and begun sprinting through the streets of Mandalore. I followed him viciously. I figured that this was the closest to vengeance I would get for Lux's murder. I pushed through the crowds, making sure to keep my eyes on him. The city lay out before me, but my eyes only focused on the prey, as natural to my Togrutan instinct. I saw him dodge a corner, and I slid to make the turn. However, unfortunately for the intruder, he had just turned up a staircase leading to the top of a building. The thing about staircases is that, even though it's a good form of evasion going up, once you get there, there's really only one way down. I smiled gleefully and sprinted up the stairs.

Sure enough, I found the boy standing at the top, seemingly contemplating the stupidity of his decision. However, when he saw me, he seemed to forget the fact that I was a Jedi. His eyes scanned over me hungrily, and were obviously satisfied with what they saw. I shivered involuntarily, but recovered quickly. He was most likely trying to make me feel uncomfortable intentionally.

"Not so good at thinking ahead, now are you?" I hissed at him.

He looked at me slyly and sneered. "Oh, I wouldn't go that far."

All of a sudden, he threw his fiber cord whip over the edge. What was even more surprising was the fact that he jumped over the edge after it. I stood there dumbfounded. At first, I figured it was a suicide attempt, until I looked over the edge.

I remembered wild animals on Shili swinging on vines through the forest. But nothing could've prepared me to watch a boy do the same thing using only a fiber cord whip in the middle of a downtown metropolis. I was shocked and jealous, but mostly jealous. It amazed me how someone could use a whip like that. Kind of like a…

_Sha-Lakow. _

That explained why I recognized him through his family resemblance to Viszla. Maybe vengeance would be easy to obtain after all. I jumped off the edge after him. I couldn't travel as fast as he could though, so I came up with the plan to meet him at a place where he couldn't swing any longer. Conveniently, that place was a warehouse straight in front of me. In a moment, the boy who I assumed to be Sha-Lakow stopped soaring and fell through the large open door. I leapt through the door after him, only to discover the warehouse to be abandoned and absent of any life…or so I thought. All of a sudden, I heard scratching on the ceiling. I stared up in amazement. The boy had suspended himself quite a few feet above me and was sitting on his whip as if it were a child's swing. He grinned.

"Hello, Master Jedi."

I hissed at him while trying to scan the area for potential ways to get up.

"What are you doing?" he yelled down to me.

I couldn't respond. I was too angry by him patronizing me.

"I really don't want to hurt you. Please leave. I can't save you again!"

I stared at him, confused. His words sounded familiar. In that moment, I realized that they were familiar. This was my second vision being played out, the one I had had when I first learned of Sha-Lakow.

"What do you mean?" I yelled at him.

"Please, Master Jedi, listen to me."

I had no reason to, but still, I was curious to see what he had to say.

"He's…he's not dead."

_That_, I understood. I immediately was filled with astonishment and joy.

"He's…not?"

He didn't respond for a while. Finally, he spoke.

"I have to go, and so do you. Good luck, love. Hopefully we won't meet again."

_Love? _That name sent a shiver down my spine, kind of like how he had looked at me on the top of the building.

All of a sudden, the boy loosened the whip he was seated on and swung out the door. I didn't react quickly enough to catch him. I was too absorbed. I sensed that his words were true, especially since they made logical sense. After all, he was Sha-Lakow; he was probably tracking Death Watch too and came across the scene. But if Lux wasn't dead, how come the soldiers said he was? More so, if Sha-Lakow was seeking revenge against his uncle, why would Lux be of any concern to him in the first place? He seemed like an irrelevant factor from my perspective, but that may have not necessarily been true. There was only one way to find out: by going directly to the source.

As I walked out of the warehouse and headed back to the palace, I was just as confused as ever. But one thing was for sure: Lux was alive, and I was going to find him.

**Yea, I couldn't go long without bringing Lux back. I admit it: I am a Luxsoka fan all the way. R&R, Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Involved

I walked out of the warehouse and headed back to the palace. The crowds around me faded as I started to run towards my destination. This wasn't just for my sake anymore. This was for Lux's, and if I wasn't determined to discover the truth prior to that night, I was certainly determined now.

I raced through the entrance to the West Corridor where I had first seen Sha-Lakow. Palace workers gave me confused looks as I raced down the halls. To be perfectly honest, I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I did know what I was going to do. Eventually, I ran out of breath as I raced into a spare room. It was strangely empty with nothing but a couch, a small table, and a large rug. A balcony overlooked the streets that I had just come from.

I leapt onto the couch and laid down, waiting for sleep to come. I needed to talk to Raana. Unfortunately, sleep did not come. I soon grew frustrated. _Why do these things never happen when you need them to? _Suddenly, I was struck by inspiration. I sat up and began fingering my montails, searching for a sensitive area. I figured if I just found the right place, I would have another seizure. My increasingly accurate force instinct lead me to a spot near the top of my head. I cautiously but firmly pushed down on it. Sure enough, colors of all sorts flashed across my vision. Within moments, I had blacked out.

_ "Welcome back," Raana said. _

_ I had expected to find myself in formless scenery, but instead, I stood in front of a large mountain with caves all throughout its surface. _

_ "Where are we?"_

_ "This is what you call the source," Raana explained, "It is the first thing a seer sees when they enter the realm. The scenery is different for everyone though. For example, I typically see a rainforest, and you see…"_

_ "…caves," I finished._

_ "Right. How very interesting," she remarked, "Typically the source reflects the deepest traits of the seer. I don't know what caves could represent."_

_ "Neither do I," I admitted. _

_ "Huh, no matter," she concluded, "You'll discover soon enough, but for now, it is time for you to learn the basics of seering and vision surfing."_

_ "What's vision surfing?"_

_ "Oh, you'll see," Raana promised with a sly smile. That look was starting to concern me. _

_ "But let's start with something simple," she continued, "You've probably wondered how you're going to fight on the battlefield if you risk passing out at any moment."_

_ "Yeah?" I affirmed, urging her to reveal the solution. _

_ "Hold out your arm," she commanded._

_ I reluctantly obeyed. Suddenly, I felt a tingly sensation in my wrist. I took off my glove to see what happened. I found that an odd mark had formed on my left arm, something that looked almost like a candle flame._

_ "What the…"_

_ "This is your emblem," Raana explained, "It also reflects your deepest traits, whatever they may be. The main purpose behind this emblem though, is that you can delay you seizures. The moment that colors start to change, you can choose to push a seizure aside, temporarily that is. When you do this, your emblem will be engraved with a number, representing how many minutes you can push aside a vision. Depending on the importance or strength of the vision, you'll last anywhere from 15 to 10,080 minutes."_

_ "10,080?" I exclaimed._

_ "One standard week. Those types of visions are rare though, most times you'll have about 10 hours before you have to recognize the seizure."_

_ "So wait, what if I delay one seizure, but another one pops up?" I asked. _

_ "Good question. That's called carrying capacity, the number of visions you can hold at one time. It varies, but since you a Tey, I'm guessing your carrying capacity is about 36, depending on the strength of the visions."_

_ I felt a rush of pride. Bloodline did have its advantages. _

_ "Speaking of vision strength," Raana continued, "that ranges on the commonly used scale of one to ten, ten being extremely strong. You'll know what level it is by the colors you see. The lighter the colors, the stronger the vision. In relation to your carrying capacity, you're probably able to take about 12 tens at one time."_

_ I smirked at her. "You're certainly knowledgeable about this."_

_ "Years of experience, kiddo," she responded, "Now, let's get to what you've probably been waiting for."_

_ I perked up. "Finding Lux?"_

_ She grinned. "Something like that."_

_ She began to walk towards the caves. I followed her until we reached the base of the mountain. _

_ "Make your choice."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "These caves are pathways to visions, past, present, and future. I can't interpret which is which, but you can." _

_ I glanced around. Sure enough, it seemed to me that each cave had a distinct aura. I eventually found a concentration of present caves to my left. _

_ "Those look good," I said._

_ "Which one?" _

_ I scanned over them, trying my best to use my instincts. "The highest one, I think."_

_ She smiled and nodded. "Okay."_

_ We force-leapt up to the cave entrance. I landed gracefully and started to walk into the cave. _

_ "Wait!" Raana yelled._

_ It was too late. Within the next step, I found myself whishing though the air and being tossed and turned by what felt like waves. I started to panic before I heard Raana yelling to me. _

_ "Stand up!"_

_ I tried to oblige, but the pressure was too strong. I started to spin in what resembled a whirlpool, and soon landed flat on my face about 20 feet below the "current."_

_ As I sat up, Raana was already there holding her hand out to help me up. I moaned slightly in pain. _

_ "What was that?"_

_ "That, my dear, was your first wipe out. Welcome to vision surfing. Even though the cave only leads to one destination, you still have to learn to get there without hurting yourself. Next time, wait for me."_

_ "Ugh, gotcha," I said, feeling achy, "It shouldn't hurt this much."_

_ "Surfing wipeouts cause exaggerated pain, but don't worry, it should wear off in a little while, but in the meantime, let' s see if your instinct served you well."_

_ I nodded and looked around me. It was extremely foggy. I could barely see a thing. Eventually, I managed to make out two figures that seemed to be discussing something. _

_ "Looks like this isn't going to do you much good for making out faces, but I sense the information is important," Raana concluded. _

_ I nodded in agreement then strained to hear what the two were talking about._

_ "What!" exclaimed the one on the left. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but very echo-ish. I was unable to recognize it as anyone I knew. _

_ "I'm sorry, okay?" responded his comrade, "I didn't see another good option. I mean, did you really want her to be that sad? She was heartbroken!"_

_ "Of course I didn't! But that makes no difference. Listen, if this is going to work, she needs to believe he's dead. I don't think I'll be able to convince Viszla otherwise."_

_ The right-hand figure hesitated. "You're right, I apologize. I just couldn't stand watching her. She was beautiful, I give you that. I'm beginning to understand why you want to claim her."_

_ "Looks aren't everything, En-Rexet," responded the left-hand figure, "She's gorgeous, certainly, but I'm more concerned with her status as an innocent. I've had enough of my uncle's ruthlessness in that respect."_

_ I gasped. It was Sha-Lakow!_

"_I feel ya, Chief," En-Rexet agreed," But still, Shal, are you sure this will work?"_

"_I can only hope so. Nevertheless, I would prefer that the blame be on me rather than on her. Her only crime is being a friend."_

_That was it. The scene dissipated around me, and I soon stood at the entrance to the cave. _

_I turned to Raana. "Who was that lady they were talking about?"_

_Raana raised an amused eyebrow in response. "Take a wild guess."_

"_Ventress!"_

"_Not that wild."_

_I gasped. "ME?"_

"_Yep."_

"_But what do I have to do with any of this? And being a friend to who?"_

"_Keep going."_

"_LUX?"_

"_Mmhm."_

"_Why is Lux involved? What's the big deal that I know he's alive? And __**claiming**__ me? Ew! I don't even know the guy!"_

"_I wouldn't be so sure," Raana responded. _

"_Well I know he's Sha-Lakow, which is odd. Apparently, he's trying to appease his uncle and he's using me to do it. The pervert."_

"_Are you sure you're not just misinterpreting?"_

"_I don't know," I confessed, "Am I?"_

"_I asked you."_

"_Well, what else could be going on? This makes absolutely no sense. How did Lux and I get into all of this. Speaking of which, where IS Lux?"_

"_Felucia," Raana replied. _

_My jaw dropped. "What…did you say?"_

"_Felucia," she repeated nonchalantly, "He camps out there in the forests. Don't know if he's here now though…"_

"_Wait a second," I hissed, "You dragged me across a dimension, though a cave rapids and back again when you knew the answer this WHOLE TIME? How did you even know, anyway?"_

"_Hey, the dead can vision surf too, you know. And besides, you needed the experience."_

"_But I'm on a time crunch!" I yelled._

"_Not really, it's only been five minutes," she responded. _

"_Seriously?" I inquired._

"_Seriously, but you should go."_

"_But wait, what did you mean when you said that Lux __**may **__be on Felucia? That implies that he could not be!"_

_She looked a little frazzled. "Um…bye!"_

"_Why you little…"_

I shot up with a gasp. As I rubbed my eyes, I attempted to calm my frustration without success. _She is __**so **__lucky she's already dead! _But at least I knew where Lux was. Next stop: Felucia. I got up and walked out of the room but soon stopped dead in my tracks as I realized something. I was on a mission. The first stop would be to talk to Senator Amidala and the Duchess, and something told me that convincing them wasn't going to be a walk in the park.


	12. Chapter 12: Reunion

"So let me get this straight: You are requesting permission to go after a boy who's been considered a traitor to the Separatists _and_ an intruder on Mandalore, not to mention the fact that he's the same boy that seems to have gotten you two into a heap of trouble with the Death Watch?"

I cringed as the truth of Senator Amidala's words hit me. Just as painful was the irony that the Duchess, the Senator, and myself were, in fact, walking in a palace park.

"I know this doesn't exactly sound good…" I responded.

"You think?" the Duchess replied sarcastically.

"But you must understand," I continued, "Sha-Lakow is truly alive, and I know there's a reason why. Why else would Viszla kill Mar-Lakow but leave his son alone? From what I've seen, it doesn't even seem like Viszla is after his nephew. As a matter a fact, it's Sha-Lakow who is trying to appease Viszla, and he's using me and Lux to do it."

"How do you know all this?" the Duchess questioned.

I froze. I knew I couldn't tell anyone about the force visions quite yet.

"Let's just say that the Force moves in strange ways."

That was a good enough answer for the Duchess. "I believe that, but still, how do you know that this boy, Lux, isn't working against you? After all, he allied himself with Death Watch once, why wouldn't he do it again?"

"NO!" I yelled. Both of the women drew back.

"Oh, my humblest apologies!" I said almost immediately after my outburst.

The Duchess, however, did not seem offended, but instead amused. "I assume that you trust this boy quite a bit."

I turned as blue as possible and managed only to nod slowly.

The Duchess nodded in return. "Well Padme, if she feels that this is an essential expedition, I would have to agree with her. Solving the Lakow mystery might just be the key to solving our other issues. And besides," she smiled and hesitated, "I have a feeling this poor girl would like to see her friend again."

I smiled embarrassingly at her, but I was grateful for her approval.

"With all due respect, Your Highness," Senator Amidala interceded, "As much as I trust Lux Bonteri, I still have a feeling something's amiss with him. If he's not dead, why was he previously believed to be so? And Ahsoka, didn't he leave after you both escaped Death Watch? It seems so random. The only thing that I can think of is that he's running from something, or someone."

I looked at her skeptically. "But…why would he be running? Lux is no fighter, granted, but running away from things isn't in his nature. From what I've seen, he plans around issues that face him to make them work to his benefit. Running is never truly beneficial. After all, your problems are still following you."

Padme sighed. "Yes, I understand Ahsoka, and you're right, running is not something Lux typically does. But he would run if it worked to his advantage…or to yours."

"Mine?" I repeated in shock, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it Ahsoka; He's gotten you into a lot of trouble already and he knows he has. Did you ever consider that perhaps he's trying to keep you out of trouble again by avoiding you?"

"But Lux can't do this on his own!" I protested, "He may have gotten me into this, but we're getting out of this together. I can't let him suffer just because he could be trying to protect me. If Death Watch and or Sha-Lakow are really trying to kill him…"

"You want to be there to protect him too," Padme completed, "That is something I can understand, I suppose. You have my permission to go as well, but only because this whole thing has to be solved, Lakow and all. You were right when you said that something strange is going on and we need to find out what and why. But I feel it best to warn you that you may not like what you discover, Ahsoka. Some mysteries are better left unsolved."

With that, she politely excused herself and returned to the indoor palace. I stared after her as confused as ever.

"She seems offset as well," the Duchess commented, "Nervous almost. You two must be close."

"The Senator is like a sister to me, Milady," I responded, "But she's rarely ever that protective. I suppose it's understandable though, as this dilemma is very personal for her. She and Senator Mina Bonteri were extremely close friends."

The Duchess didn't respond. Instead, I began to sense her becoming uneasy.

"Ma'am?"

She jumped. "Oh! Nothing, I'm alright! Just a little bit… well, never mind. I better request a ship for you."

She began walking back towards the palace rather quickly.

"Your Highness," I stated simply.

She stopped in her tracks and sighed. "Oh very well. In truth, Master Jedi, Mina Bonteri and I never really got along, to say the least. I suppose that's why I'm slightly biased against her son."

I looked at her inquisitively. "Really? If I may ask, what was the issue between you two?"

"Political debate," she replied, "We were on completely opposite sides when it came to most matters. I know, Padme was also not in agreement with Mina and they were friends. In that case, yes, I suppose that it was vaguely personal. I simply couldn't stand the woman, and she made it very clear she couldn't stand me."

"But…you're both peace advocates."

"With very different ideas on how peace should be obtained. I think that a government should arrange all movement towards peace. Bonteri, however, felt that the government had failed us. She once went as far as to recommend that splinter groups should be headed in an effort towards peace."

I gasped. "She wasn't implying Death Watch, I'm sure."

"No, of course not," the Duchess replied, "But still, you can see how from my perspective her proposition was offensive. Nevertheless, it is likely that her son was swayed by her opinions when he attempted to work with Death Watch, being that they are a splinter group, even though they are definitely not for peace."

I sighed. "I suppose politics does have a tendency to create hostility. If it didn't, we wouldn't be fighting a war right now."

"Quite," the Duchess agreed, "As such, I'm relying on you and your friend, Master Jedi, to solve our problem. The fate of Mandalore rests in your hands."

I grinned. "But no pressure."

She grinned in return. "Of course not. I have complete faith in you. But you better hurry. I believe I only have one ship that is not in use at the moment."

* * *

><p>I walked through a city on Felucia, hoping to find a lead on where Lux might be. It was a crowded metropolis; I had already fallen down twice after being pushed by a reptile. I felt extremely foreign, both in homeworld origin and in species. There were nothing but scales as far as the eye could see. I finally managed to find an alley where I wasn't bumping into anybody.<p>

Even though I had only walked for a little while, I had already grown discouraged. How would I find Lux on such a big planet? My facial expression must've been evident because it wasn't long before someone noticed me.

"Looking for something?"

I turned around to face a humongous muscular reptile. He made me a little uneasy. As such, I inched my hands slightly closer to my lightsaber.

"Um…yes, but I think I can manage, thank you."

As I turned around to leave though, the fiend grabbed my wrist. "A pretty young girl such as yourself should not be out here alone. Allow me to help you."

"I… um…appreciate your concern, but…"

I was cut off as he squeezed my wrist tighter. "My pleasure," he said with a creepy smile.

With that, I felt myself being pulled in another direction through the crowd. I dug my heels into the ground, but it was no use. Seeing no other options, I quickly activated my lightsaber.

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

The reptile man turned around in shock, but he soon smiled. "Ah, a Jedi, I see."

He let go of my wrist. I deactivated my lightsaber and turned to walk away. Suddenly, he lunged at me with full force and wrapped his arms around me. I reached down to my waist and tried to grab my lightsabers, but he anticipated my move and grabbed them before I could. I was about to pull a flip and kick him in the face, but he slammed me against a wall using all of his strength. I groaned slightly.

"I typically don't get to deal with Jedi," he sneered, "How nice of you to treat me with a challenge."

I was about to kick him where no man wanted to be kicked when a familiar voice popped out of nowhere.

"There you are! Oh, thank goodness you found her!"

The figure ran up to us. I was surprised to find that it was a human boy I recognized.

"Lux!" I yelled.

"You know this Jedi?" the reptile asked.

"Jedi? What are you…oh, you mean those lightsabers she stole? Yeah, long story about that. Anyways, the girl happens to be my fiancée, so I would really prefer that you let her go."

It was an Oscar-Award winning performance. I was impressed, but the reptile man hardly seemed convinced.

"Well, your _fiancée_ will be coming with me. I happen to have use for her," he grinned at me creepily and I glared at him in return.

"How do you plan on stopping me?" the reptile teased Lux.

"Like THIS!"

Suddenly, Lux whipped out his tazer and shot the guy. He collapsed on the ground with me still in his arms.

"I love this thing," Lux commented while gazing upon his device. He afterwards reached out his hand to help me up. My whole body tingled when he took my hand in his. But I was still embarrassed that I had needed his help.

"Great timing, but I could've handled him," I snapped.

He laughed. "I have not the slightest doubt you couldn't. I just thought I'd save you some trouble."

I sighed and grinned. "And I appreciate it. Speaking of trouble…"

His grin disappeared. "I figured that was why you came."

He hesitated before continuing. "Ahsoka, listen. I'm really happy to see you, but you shouldn't be here. All I can say is that I'm endangering you, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"Hey, we're in this together," I retorted, "I'm sorry to say it, but you're not getting rid of me."

He sighed. "And I'm sorry to hear it."

I said nothing. In the few moments, I took back my lightsabers from the unconscious reptile.

"You can't do this alone," I finally said.

He turned to me. "We can talk about this somewhere else. Follow me."

I obeyed and followed him out of the alley. We started to walk side by side. After a few moments, he reluctantly took my hand.

"I missed you," he said.

My heart skipped a beat. In response to his action, I loosened my hand and placed it on his arm. As I did the same with the other hand, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too."

He smiled brightly at me before a grimace appeared on his face. I quickly let go.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He stopped in his tracks and I stopped with him. He turned to me.

"No, that's not it," he said. He then pulled me into his arms. My hands gripped his shoulders and his hand brushed lightly against my cheek.

"That's not it at all," he said huskily.

For a few moments, the entire galaxy stood still as all I saw was Lux. I relaxed in his arms and accepted him as he gently pulled me closer so that our foreheads were pressed together. He closed his eyes and I closed mine. But as soon as his lips brushed ever so slightly against mine, he pulled back and let go of me.

I stared at him in shock and sadness. He looked almost as sad as I was.

"I'm sorry, Sagseka," he said.

"Sagseka?"

"Soka!" he quickly corrected, "I said Soka."

"Um…no you didn't."

He didn't say anything at first, then quickly changed the subject. "It's getting dark. Come on, we better hurry."

He started walking again. I reluctantly followed him. My mind was completely clouded. I watched as Lux walked rapidly into the forests. Perhaps Padme was right about that boy. I held back tears as I reflected on her words. I would've preferred that the mystery remain unsolved than to know that Lux didn't love me and that he instead potentially loved another.

**Sorry about slacking on my other stories. I'm just really feeling this one right now, but I will get to them. R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13: Revealed

**Dino Green does not own Star Wars, Lucasfilm, or any of their infinite Merchandise Franchises.  
><strong>

We trudged through the dense forests of Felucia. Lux had remained completely silent, so I had no concept of our destination. After about a half an hour of nothing but bushes, I addressed Lux directly:

"Lux, what is going on here? Where are we even going?"

He didn't even look back in my direction as he responded. "We're almost there, Ahsoka. I'd say we'll get there in about five minutes."

"I'll repeat my original question, then: _where _are we going?"

He was slightly hesitant as a sly smile grew on his face. "I think it will be more impressive if I just show you when we get there."

I sighed as I admitted defeat. There was no end with him and this mystery junk. If only he could be up front for once.

The next five minutes felt slower than ever as a moon began to rise in the sky. We didn't have much more time before it got completely dark. I was about to point this out to Lux, but he spoke before me.

"We're here," he stated.

I stared around blankly. At first, all I noticed was a typical forest clearing. Suddenly, my eyes flickered across something. I stared up into a tall tree that seemed to be supporting a complex shelter. I giggled in childlike amusement as I realized just what it was.

"A treehouse?"

Lux laughed as well. "My father had it built for us when I was very young. It was our secret, not even my mother knew it existed. My father and I were very similar. Namely, when life became stressful, we both felt the need to retreat to a solitary place to relax and sort things out before going back into the chaos of life."

I smiled at him cheerfully. "I think it's wonderful."

He smiled back. "I was hoping you would like it. Come on, I'll show you the indoors. Well…uh…more or less."

I giggled slightly as we walked closer to the base of the tree. It was at this point I noticed a very well hidden rope ladder hanging from a tall branch. Lux climbed up and I followed close behind him. As soon as he reached the floor of the treehouse, he lent me his hand and helped me up.

"Here it is," he announced.

I gasped. Much to my surprise, the treehouse was a legitimate house, with a kitchen that led into a living room and plenty of furniture. Lux watched my amazement with quiet contentment.

"I thought you would be impressed," he said.

"I'll say."

"I still got more to show you though."

He led me to a corner of the "room" where we discovered another rope ladder. We climbed higher and higher until we reached the near top of the tree. Always the gentleman, Lux offered his hand to me again and aided me onto the platform. My jaw dropped. Before me was what looked like a typical bedroom, but what really took my breath away was the view. Even though leaves and branches worked to form three walls around the "chamber", a fourth wall was missing that overlooked the entire forest. I stared admirably at the mountains in the distance lit by the moonlight.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Yea," Lux said dreamily. However, when I turned back to him, he wasn't even looking at the view, rather, he was gazing at me. We both realized what was going on at the same time and turned away from each other. He was as red as possible and I was as blue as possible.

"The…the view," he stuttered.

"Um…yea, th-the view, 'cause it's not like…"

"…Of course not."

"I mean, when we were walking earlier and we…"

"…yea, just…caught in the moment. Happens. A-and, you being a Jedi…"

"Yea, yea. Heh…and, o-of course, with you and Sagseka and all…"

He turned back to me with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Well, I kind of figured she was a girl you knew and…" I hesitated briefly, "Well, don't worry; I won't get involved."

"Wait," he stated. I turned to him, signaling him to continue.

"You thought Sagseka was a girl's name?"

"Isn't it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, not at all. It's an endearment term, you know, kind of like darling, or sweetheart."

I glared at him. "You don't have to lie to me."

His expression grew slightly desperate. "Ahsoka, no! I'm not lying! It really is a common term in…my…native language."

I looked at him skeptically. "You seemed to stumble over those last few words."

Now he really looked uncomfortable. "Ahsoka, you're a Jedi. You can sense if I'm lying to you or not, can't you?"

I scanned his expression as well as his emotions. My heart broke as I found the pain that he bared. His heart was breaking, it had already been broken. Within him, I found nothing but sincerity. I was about to form a smile when a negative force energy caught my eye. At first, I couldn't identify what it was. But slowly and surely, the trait became crystal clear. Far, _far,_ too clear.

I felt my entire body tingle. I began to shake uncontrollably as everything that I had ever thought about this boy clicked. Everything made sense now, and I hated it.

"Um…Ahsoka?"

I met his gaze again nervously. He soon became nervous as he realized I was uneasy.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"You're sincere," I finally announced, "You didn't lie to me about 'Sagseka'."

He smiled in what seemed to be relief. "You see?"

I, however, wasn't relieved. "What do you want?"

He became astonished. "_What?_"

"What do you want?" I repeated.

He didn't seem to know how to respond. "Ahsoka, I…"

"I sense your determination, Lux. Not only to do something, but to _become_ something. There is something within you that is trying so hard to succeed, to avoid failure at any costs. And in your case, Lux, _I _am failure to be avoided."

He looked stunned. "Ahsoka, what are you talking about?"

I said nothing. He walked forward to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen to me; you are not failure. You never have been and you never will be," he sighed before continuing, "But you want the truth. Very well, the truth is simply this; I am trying to avoid you. I am trying my best to keep you away from me because doing so is better for both of us."

He paused before continuing. "You've probably figured out by now that we're in danger. I'll tell you what I can about the situation, but…"

"Stop," I ordered, "Don't say another word."

He obeyed. It didn't take a Jedi to realize his anxiety had reached its maximum. His face was covered in beads of sweat. All I could do was stare at him and wonder. I watched as emotions flickered across his face, just like in my vision. He looked worried, then heartbroken, then ashamed. In that moment, it was apparent that we both knew what neither one of us wanted to accept.

He walked towards the edge of the platform and stared off into the distance. I shut my eyes tightly in response. It was completely quiet for what seemed like forever. I finally found the courage to speak.

"I need to find out what's really going on here, and you're the only one capable of telling me the whole story. My only request now is the truth…"

I struggled to say the last few syllables, and we both struggled to hear them said aloud.

"_Sha-Lakow."_

* * *

><p><strong>To Quote Anakin Skywalker, "This is where the fun begins." You guys probably saw it coming anyways, but still, what do you think? Too early to drop the bomb? Should it not have been dropped at all? Please share. <strong>_  
><em>

**The next chapter will reveal all the logistics of the mystery, but trust me, the story's far from over. In the meantime, R&R please and thanks to all those who've already reviewed.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth Comes Out

**O.K. guys, she's long, but she's important. Sorry, so much information was near impossible to condense. **

"You hate me, don't you?"

I glared at him. "Yes."

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out; nothing comprehendible, that is.

"Ahsoka," he eventually managed to utter, "You've got to listen to me."

"WHY IN THE UNIVERSE SHOULD I?"

My outburst made him frustrated. "Do you want the truth or not?" he snapped.

I sighed. "Yes," I admitted coldly, "I would very much like the truth considering how long I've been kept unaware of it!"

"It was for your protection!"

"And you didn't think I couldn't handle myself?" I demanded, "And come on! For my _protection_? You are Pre Viszla's nephew! Why would you be trying to protect me?"

"Even the lowest of the low have emotions. Did you ever consider that?"

"So what's that supposed to mean, that you love me? I'd find out this information eventually and what then, did you actually think you'd have a chance?" I sneered.

I sensed the pain my words had caused him, but I was too angry to care. I continued.

"Know this Lux or Sha-Lakow or whoever you are: whatever feelings you may have for me will never be returned. Only my desire for information and the Jedi Code prevent me from killing you right now."

His face stayed strong and seemingly unaffected, but his heart had broken. I felt a tinge of guilt initially, but it was soon lost in my pure hatred of him. I was angry at myself for ever believing that I loved him and for falling into the trap he had set for me. All this time, he had craved me as nothing more than an object, and I was willing to become one. But no longer.

His eyes refused to meet my gaze for quite a while as he looked off into the distance with a frustrated expression. He eventually spoke.

"Listen: I don't care what you think of me. The only thing I care about now is the fact that something big is coming that will destroy anyone or anything that stands in Death Watch's way. You can turn a deaf ear to anything else I have to say, but do not ignore my warning. They have to be stopped."

"Why in the world would you want to stop your uncle's efforts?" I asked with a more accusing than curious tone.

He finally turned his eyes to meet mine. He sighed. "Come with me."

He walked past me and began climbing down the rope ladder. I gazed at him suspiciously and said nothing. He groaned in frustration.

"Fine, if you want to be difficult…"

He said nothing more and instead lunged out and grabbed my wrist. I fought him and reached for my lightsaber. However, he anticipated my intentions and grabbed my other wrist and literally pulled me down the ladder. I struggled against him, but it was now that I realized just how strong he was. This was a boy who had been trained in Mandalorian warfare probably from birth. His grip was strong. I was able to feel his developed muscles. He held on tightly enough to cause me to lose some of my breath.

"Ahsoka, calm down!" he demanded.

I obeyed, seeing no other option. As I relaxed in his arms, he pulled me closer. This caused me to tense up again, but I didn't struggle. He leaned his head in closer and began to whisper in the area where an ear would usually be.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, "I'm not trying to threaten you. I'm not trying to fight you. I will tell you the truth under the condition that you tell me the same. We both need something and, despite whatever negative emotions are between us, we need to get said information as soon as possible."

He hesitated. "What I'm about to tell you is an extremely long and complicated story. I figured we'd be more comfortable to talk about it down here. As soon as we both finish explaining, you can run out of here as fast as you legs can carry you. But until then, try to be a little bit more cooperative. Do we have a deal?"

I sighed angrily. I didn't want to comply, but I had to. I nodded slowly in response. As I did, he released me and let me catch my breath.

"Alright then," he said, "Let's get to it."

He showed me over to the living room. I sat down, however, he didn't. Instead, he headed back to the kitchen and opened the cooler.

"Can I get you anything?" he yelled back to me, "Blue milk? Juice? Coffee?"

I couldn't deny he was a courteous host, but I was still mad.

"Just water," I growled.

He took a moment to grab the drinks. He came over with a soda and handed me a bottle of water. I mumbled slight thanks.

"Now," he announced as soon as he sat down, "First order of business: how did you discover my identity?"

This is exactly what I didn't want him to ask. I hadn't even told my _master_ about my force visions, and I certainly wasn't going to tell _him_.

"I sensed it as I looked over you, when you told me about 'Sagseka'."

"And you had no other clues otherwise?"

I glared, making it obvious I was not enjoying this. "Not one."

"Not even through, I don't know a vision perhaps?"

My eyes widened. He grinned in response. "En-Rexet mentioned it as a possibility, but I didn't believe him. He had to go back to the Mandalorian Palace to catch a ride, and there he saw you purposely trying to knock yourself unconscious."

"Why you…"

"Save it, sister. We're on a time budget here, and if we took every opportunity for you to insult me, we'd probably lose about an hour. Next question: what did your visions pertain to, aside from the conversation En-Rexet and I were having that you listened in to?"

I stayed just as astonished. "Another wild guess," he explained, "Your tone with me gave me the impression you knew what we were discussing. Anyways, continue."

_Wow, he's good. _I shook off the thought quickly though, and even began shaking with rage.

"I predicted the conversation in the warehouse I had with En-Rexet," I said though my teeth, "I also saw another very interesting vision. Your uncle killed his own man."

"So?" Lux, I mean, _Sha-Lakow _asked, "I hate to admit it, but that's something he does rather frequently."

"It was on a palace roof," I explained angrily, "surrounded by fire."

This specifically caught his intentions and his eyes widened. "What?"

"He was about to kill one man which I can only assume was his own, when another one of his men pushed him out of the way."

"Are you sure they were both men?" he inquired.

"Well…" I responded reluctantly, "No. I was embodied in the one who got pushed out the way, but I couldn't tell whose body I was in, let alone the gender."

"And that's all you know?" he asked quickly.

"That's all I saw," I admitted, "I know nothing more."

At this, he stood up and began pacing anxiously. I watched him, confused. Finally, he froze and continued speaking.

"I have one more question for you before you can ask away at me," he said, "Your R-2 droid, he has a smoking device. How did you program that?"

I stared at him oddly. "I didn't. My master did, but why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious," he said nonchalantly, "Ok, that's all I have to ask you, but not all I have to tell you."

He sat back down and began running his hand through his hair. "Where do I start?" he mumbled.

"The beginning would be nice," I said sarcastically.

He gave me an irritated look before sighing. "Alright," he said, "In order for me to explain this well, you're gonna need to know the basics. At this point, what do you know about the history of Death Watch?"

"Well," I thought, "It was started my Tor Viszla who disagreed with the True Mandalorian policy and fought against it barbarically. Any protests so far?"

"Nope, continue."

"Ok, and Tor Viszla was determined in hunting down a True Mandalorian by the name of Jaster Mereel, correct?"

"Yes, but just keep going, I'll interrupt you if I hear something wrong."

"I don't know much more that doesn't relate to Jango Fett. Tor Viszla killed his parents and kidnapped his sister, I know that. He himself got away with Mereel. Tor Viszla was eventually killed by Jango and Death Watch went under. At least, so the Order thought."

"Good," he responded, "You got your basic facts straight. That's going to make it a lot easier to explain this. _Now _I'll start at the beginning."

"The Viszla Clan has always been recognized for two completely different things: brutal heartlessness and orderly determination. However, no Viszla seems to possess both traits. You can imagine which trait Tor and Pre take after. Which one I take after is for you to judge, but I digress. Tor Viszla had only one sibling; a younger brother. When Tor died, he took over the Death Watch. Unlike his brother, this man, Sha-Lakow Viszla, my namesake, was more conservative and reserved. He found death only a means to get the intended job accomplished, not as an entertaining sport. His only reasons for joining the Death Watch were family tradition and his dislike for the True Mandalorians. Otherwise, he was completely impartial to their cause."

"Sha-Lakow already had three children when his brother died, but his wife had died giving birth to the last. Now listen up: _this _is where information gets especially important. The eldest child was Trace Viszla. She was nine when Tor died, so she remembered him the best out of the three children. The second child was Mar-Lakow Viszla, my father. He was 7 when his uncle died. And lastly, there was the infamous Pre Viszla, who was but five when Tor died. This may sound like useless information, but they're the only clues that I have as to what happened next."

Sha-Lakow paused, seemingly contemplating how to phrase his next few words. "My grandfather raised his three children through the Death Watch. They were all exposed to the same things. Not one of them had been specifically shown more evil or less evil. But this is where it got strange. Pre Viszla, despite being the youngest, was also the most vicious and bloodthirsty. Between, Trace and Mar-Lakow (or Marlak, as he was commonly called), neither one of them was specifically the more evil. Both were, however, violent to what Death Watch would consider a "healthy level". Pre however, would constantly fight with both his siblings and his father. He obviously took more after Tor, and sought power over Death Watch. But, as the youngest, this was impossible for him unless both of his older siblings died."

"From here on out, everything is fairly sketchy. One day, under mysterious circumstances, Sha-Lakow Viszla was murdered. It was apparent that one of the siblings was responsible, but there was no evidence pointing towards or away from any one of them. Pre, of course, was the most suspected at first, until later, when it was revealed that Trace Viszla was responsible for numerous other murders against members of her own legion. It all made sense; Trace was next in line to inherit, not to mention the fact that she and her father had had an argument the night before he was murdered. Trace tried to defend her cause, but the evidence worked against her. With that said, Trace fled for her life, with full knowledge that if anyone affiliated with Death Watch caught her, she would be executed immediately. I haven't seen her since."

Pain showed through his eyes. He had obviously been attached to his aunt. "As for Mar-Lakow, he had been assigned to work undercover getting information that could potentially benefit the organization. He spent three years living under a different identity on, you guessed it; Onderon. His cover involved having to spend increasing time with a certain Onderonian junior senator by the name of Mina Bonteri. His act couldn't last forever though. He was revealed and forced to run for his life. However, there couldn't be any witnesses, which was something my mother happened to have been. My father couldn't bring himself to kill the girl he had secretly come to love, so he kidnapped her. She obviously hated him at this point, but it still couldn't be denied that the two were in love with each other. Mar-Lakow knew that it was unsafe for Mina to be kept with Death Watch, Mar-Lakow came up with a plan to hide Mina from his brother and the organization. He convinced my mother to tell no one about what had happened, and in return, he promised that she would be unharmed. My mother was still angry, but she did trust him, and agreed.

"A year past with Mar-Lakow as the commander of Death Watch. Of course, throughout this time, Pre was extremely jealous, but Mar-Lakow was clever enough that he could see a way that everybody could win. He willingly resigned the control of Death Watch over to Pre under the condition that we would be allowed to break one of our biggest laws: marrying outside of the organization. Pre agreed, and my father asked my mother to marry him. You can guess what followed."

"No big details were really thought of again until about a year ago. My father was fighting in the Separatist Army when Death Watch was still allied with them. One day, Pre came to visit us, as he often did. He gave report that he had been with my father on the battlefield exchanging information when the battle started. Pre managed to escape, but he sadly reported that my father was shot down by clones. My mother was too heartbroken to suspect his story. I, however, was more intent on seeking reason behind my father's death. Things just didn't match up. Since then, I have been suspicious of my uncle, to say the least. But…but…"

He hesitated for a long time. "But I can't bring myself to believe that he would do such a thing. He's practically my second father, Ahsoka. He always has been. I am firmly against his morals but family's family. But something big is happening, and I must confess, my uncle has gone too far this time. You've probably figured out by now that he plans to invade the Mandalorian Palace and take over, but that's not what I'm most afraid of. He plans on starting what might be considered the most heinous event in history; the Fire of the Galaxy, he calls it. What you, what we saw on Carlaac is nothing compared to what he wants to do next. He plans to break Mandalore to his will, at any cost, at the cost of millions and millions of innocent lives. That's something I cannot let happen."

I stared at him in awe, astonished by his story. I sensed it all to be true, I just couldn't believe it. I was at a total loss for words.

"There's one more thing you need to know," he said, "Concerning Arla Fett."

I tilted my head. "Jango's sister?"

He nodded. "And Pre Viszla's first wife."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"She disappeared a few years ago. My uncle found her again only to find her memory completely cleared by a former Jedi. That's where his hostility against the Jedi began. Arla is long gone now. She died two days after Pre found her. Their marriage brought about a child, whom I believe you've met."

"En-Rexet!"

"Precisely. He's my cousin and my best friend. I'm soon to have another cousin though. Pre married again to…"

"…the Death Watch Lieutenant?" I guessed.

"Dang, you catch on fast," he laughed slightly, "Yes, Bo-Katan, but we call her Kat; she's recently been discovered pregnant. Other than that, I don't know what more I can tell you. When it comes to my grandfather, my aunt, or my father, I'm left completely in the dark with only one suspect, trying frantically to discover another. I want this mystery solved as much as you do Ahsoka, and I also want my uncle stopped. Mandalore should never suffer what he has in store for her. The Republic has the resources to stop this madness, and you have the means to convince them. That is all I ask of you, nothing else."

I sat in silence, looking sternly at him. Only through the Force was I able to subside some of my anger and hatred. What Sha-Lakow was asking me to do would benefit, of course, but I still didn't know if I could trust his story.

"Why should I trust you?"

He smiled at me, which surprised me. "You were in my own house almost completely defenseless, and when I knocked you out and took you to Carlaac, you _were _completely defenseless. I helped you escape some twisted reptile and took you here where I could probably manage to at least injure you in a fair fight. Killing you would've made my life a lot easier, and it still would. But yet, you're still here alive and unharmed. What more proof do you need?"

I wasn't convinced. "You just want to claim me."

He gave me an odd look before a look of realization came across his face. "Oh kriff."

I continued glaring at him and he just sat there with his jaw open.

"Heh, heh, um…, listen Ahsoka, I understand what you're thinking, and I have to admit, it makes perfect sense and I _really_ don't know how to explain this but…you're mistaken."

"How so?" I hissed.

"Um…"

All of a sudden, Sha-Lakow's hologram went off. He quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He said with a tone of relief.

"_Dude, we've got a problem, or more so, two problems."_

I recognized the face to be En-Rexet's. Sha-Lakow sighed. "Talk to me."

"_He got the siege."_

Sha-Lakow stood up at this. "What! But it's too early! That wasn't even planned for…"

"_I know, Shal, but I couldn't convince him otherwise. He said this was the best time, which I have to admit, it kinda was."_

"Not the time," Sha-Lakow growled.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

_"Is that her? What's she doing with you?"_

"Long story, En, but she knows everything."

_"Everything?"_

Sha-Lakow sighed again. "Yep."

_"Oh, snap."_

"I don't get it," I said, "What siege?"

Sha-Lakow gave me a regretful look. "It means my uncle has Mandalore under intense, _intense, _supervision. He's made getting on and off the planet extremely difficult. The tactic's used to make the people tense before they attack."

I gasped. "I need to go back now."

_"Oh no," _En-Rexet said, _"He's caught every ship that's tried to get through. Most of them eventually get past, but that's after the passengers are taken on board, interrogated, and sometimes tortured. Jedi or no Jedi, if she gets anywhere close to the planet, she's a dead man…or…woman."_

"But that was the mission I was originally assigned to," I protested, "I have to help them!"

Sha-Lakow looked at me before glancing back at En-Rexet. "En, can she get back to Coruscant no problem?"

_"I'm afraid not, which brings me to our second problem."_

We both groaned. "What is it?" Sha-Lakow asked.

_"Dad knows she was assigned to the case through other Death Watch intruders besides myself. Her ships been tagged. If it so happens to leave the planet, he'll be on her, and if we try to take out the trace chip, he'll definitely get suspicious."_

"And he'll know that Lu…_Sha-Lakow _is behind it," I remarked, "But wouldn't he already get the clue? I mean, I'm on Felucia."

"I didn't even tell my _mother _about this hideaway," Sha-Lakow retorted, "I'm definitely not stupid enough to tell my uncle about it."

"Could've fooled me," I mumbled.

He heard me. "Would you just...!"

_"Guys, guys, settle down."_

Sha-Lakow growled. "Ok, ok, so how do we get her out of here?"

_"Ok, well dad is not at all suspicious that she's on Felucia. He figured it was a side mission or something, which it kind of was. As such, he is not going to attack her because he thinks she must be at a base. On average, how long would that type of a mission last, Ahsoka?"_

My name sounded very foreign when he said it. "Um…to Felucia? In the middle of another mission? I'd say…probably a standard week," I reasoned.

_"Alright, then you're stuck here for a standard week."_

"What?" I exclaimed, "NO!"

Sha-Lakow was just as horrified as I was. "That's the best you can come up with?"

_"She has no choice. Her only other option would be to fly commercial but I will remind you Felucia is mostly a Separatist military base. A Jedi would be nabbed on the spot."_

"I don't know, En, she made it to Raxus just fine."

_"I repeat: a _military _base, not political capital. Security is much tighter. The only way she could get off the planet is if she left her lightsabers with you." _

"Over my dead body," I hissed, sounding a bit like my master.

_"Then it's settled; she's stuck with you for a standard week." _

"Wait! Wait, En, I can get her off!" Sha-Lakow said.

_"You're tagged too, ma brotha. Dad's always had your ship tagged just like you've always had his ship tagged."_

"What difference does that make?"

_"He thinks you lent 'Liam' your ship while you stayed at the Carlaac base, and 'Liam' has an actual assigned mission on Felucia, which he can't go from without getting in trouble of course."_

"Oh right," Sha-Lakow groaned.

"Who's Liam?" I asked.

"_Made up solider. We use him for covers. If my dad, Shal's uncle, finds out about him, he'd kill us. Possibly literally. Sorry, sagseka, but as long as we have this other option, it's not worth the risk." _

Shal smiled somewhat victoriously as the name sagseka was mentioned. He soon went back to looking desperate. All of a sudden, he came up with another idea.

"But wait, I'm a separatist! I should be able to get her through security if she's with me."

"Yea, but you're currently wanted for over a million credits after that little display with the senate," I reminded him.

"Kriff, I keep on forgetting about that," he moaned in despair, "En, is there anything else possible?"

"Anything!" I yelled, desperately trying to avoid staying with this scoundrel for a whole week.

En-Rexet just grinned. _"Sorry guys, but she's stuck on Felucia. No other options."_

Sha-Lakow sighed before coming up with another idea. "I'll pay for her to stay at a hotel."

I brightened up at that. "That could actually work."

_"One problem, Shal, you don't have any money on you."_

"I can charge."

_"Actually you can't. Dad made you cash it all in, remember? He didn't want anyone to trace us."_

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Well," Sha-Lakow said as he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, "I have…four credits."

He moaned in despair. I did the same.

En-Rexet, however, looked like this was the best moment of his life. _"Suck it up, you two. I'm sure you two don't hate each other _that_ much."_

"You'd be surprised," I hissed. Sha-Lakow gave me a bitter look.

En-Rexet continued grinning before looking around in panic. _"He's coming. I got to go. Good luck, Shal. So long, gorgeous. Don't kill each other."_

And with that, he was gone. Sha-Lakow put the hologram and his wallet back in his pocket. He turned to look at me. I didn't sense any hate coming from him. Rather, he just seemed exhausted.

"Come on, I'll get you some new sheets."

He walked over to a chest and took out some clean bedding and proceeded to climb the rope ladder with it.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, "You're giving me your bed?"

"Yep," he said simply.

"But…where are you going to sleep?"

"I often fall asleep on that couch anyways. I'll crash down here," he responded.

We got up the rope ladder. I watched him tensely as he made up the bed. I felt anger and hate boiling inside of me, but not your usual hate. I couldn't say I hated the boy who stood before me. After all, there was a strong difference between hating somebody and hating what they've done. I only felt the latter. Concerning Sha-Lakow, I only really felt an intense hurt which I liked to call hate. Looking back, I couldn't tell you exactly what I felt towards him then. Maybe it was just bitterness, or maybe it was a hint of pity. But as I looked upon him then, I knew one thing for sure: there was something deep inside of him that refused to be like the rest of his clan. He was still just too _gentle. _Even when he had wrestled with me earlier, his grip on me was just tight enough to hold me still, and the way he held me was so careful as to keep me in the least amount of pain possible while still getting my attention. I stood there, and I had never been more confused about anyone in my life. I thought I had hated him, but I couldn't deny that he intrigued me.

As he finished making the bed, he turned back to me and gestured discretely for me to come closer. I did so and climbed into the bed.

"Thank you," I said curtly.

He nodded in response with no emotion. I watched him as he headed back towards the rope ladder. But before he could climb down, I called to him.

"Why are you giving me such nice hospitality if we hate each other?"

He glanced back at me. "You hate me. I never said I hated you."

I stared at him oddly. "And you're not bitter?"

He was silent for quite a while before speaking. "I know you're a Jedi, Ahsoka, which makes it difficult for you to understand attachments. But love's not that fragile. If it was, everyone would live with a broken heart."

With that, he descended down the rope ladder. I stared after him in shock. Part of me found his words wise, the other part of me wanted to hurl at how cheesy and romantic they were. As the night continued, my mind raced madly trying to make something of the events of today, but I found no success. I turned around to face the outdoors and fell asleep, unaware of the fact that my prophecy had just begun the first steps towards fulfilling itself.

**The information concerning Tor Viszla and the Fetts was recieved from Wookiepedia, who takes all the credit. Extra information includes: the three Viszla siblings, Arla Fett's marriage to Pre, and of course, everything else I mentioned. **

**R&R, thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Emotions

**I'm Back! Thank you all for your reviews!**

I woke up to the sun rays of Felucia shining in my face. It felt delightful, until I recalled my situation.

_Right, I'm stuck on this stupid planet for a whole week with a sleemo in a treehouse. _

_Wow…there's something you don't hear every day. _

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. It was the first time in days where I'd been able to sleep calmly without having any visions. I was grateful for that, but it wasn't enough to dispel my bad mood. Mandalore was in even more danger because of me. If I had just stayed on my original mission and heeded Padme's advice, maybe none of this would've ever happened. But _no, _I just had to fall in love! I groaned in frustration; maybe there was something to say for the Jedi Code.

I was reluctant to get out of bed. I had to admit, it was really comfy, not to mention big. I had no idea how you would even get a king-sized mattress into a tree, but Sha-Lakow and his father obviously handled it well. I began to wish that the Temple could have beds like this. Then again, this would definitely not fit in my quarters.

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I had only seen the treehouse at night, but now as I looked around, I realized how truly elaborate it was. The bedroom was decorated with candles and flowers that naturally grew from the tree. There was even a dresser in the corner and a bed stand next to me. I was surprised I hadn't noticed any of this earlier. I stood up and walked towards the rope ladder. I could hear noise coming from below but I couldn't identify exactly what it sounded like. Almost like…a violin?

I climbed down the ladder and was surprised to find it was just that. More so, I was surprised to find that _Sha-Lakow _was the one playing it. He was sitting on the ledge very calmly, just playing the melodious tune as if it were second nature. I stood in the kitchen and watched him from a distance. The music was seductive and very pleasing to the ear. No matter how I felt towards him at that moment, I couldn't help but admire his song. It was incredibly beautiful.

He finished gracefully and got up. As he turned around, his peaceful look transformed into one of astonishment. He obviously hadn't known I was there.

"You're awake," he said simply.

"As you can see."

"Did you just wake up?"

"A little while ago, yes," I responded. As to avoid any awkward pause, I continued quickly, "It's an absolutely lovely bed. I slept amazingly on it."

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it so much. I myself never found it to be _amazing_ by any means, but to each his own. Are you hungry?"

I nodded. He walked towards the kitchen and where I was standing. He passed me and headed for the cooler.

"Feel like anything in particular?"

I shrugged. "No, not really."

"Well, I think I have something you might like."

He reached in and pulled out a packet of bacon. I resisted the urge to drool.

He laughed at my expression. "Had I known I'd be stuck with you for the next standard week I would've gotten more. I forgot how much you liked bacon."

He giggled a little bit more before continuing. "I gotta say, when you were staying with me and my mother on Raxus, I was truly impressed. I had never seen a girl eat that much bacon in one sitting."

I smiled slightly. "I have an addiction."

"No problem," he grinned as he pulled out an entire bucket of ice, "So do I."

I gave him a weird look but I was not at all reluctant to snatch the bacon from his hands. We sat down at the counter bar and began to eat our respective odd dishes.

"Um…," Sha-Lakow said with a slightly amused tone, "Would you like me to cook that?"

"No, no, cooking meat ruins the taste."

He attempted to conceal a disgusted look, but failed. "Oh…okay."

I too, was taken aback by his selection. "You're just going to eat that whole bucket of ice plain?"

He shrugged. "That's the plan."

"Oh…okay," I repeated.

The rest of our meal was awkward and kind of cold. I definitely did not want to be anywhere near him and he didn't seem particularly eager to talk to me. So I sat alone with my thoughts, trying to make something of all the information laid in front of me. Even with all the facts nothing matched up. Trace and Mar-Lakow had just…disappeared, almost. Well, Mar-Lakow was pronounced dead, but was he really? I sensed other possibilities, none of which I told Sha-Lakow, of course. I may have despised him, but I was not so cruel as to get his hopes up for no reason.

More seemed out of place as well, but not with the Death Watch case. My prophecy began to reel through my brain line by line:

_Child of Tey, Bearer of the Sight_

Okay, that was straightforward enough. I recalled what Raana had taught me about my power as a Tey being more potent. Nothing to analyse.

_Head the advice of your future, _

I had my suspicions about this line. Most likely, it referred to my vision on Mortis, the warning about my master. I shuddered, still concerned about that part of the future.

_Remember the mistakes of the past,_

Raana, I figured. I didn't see any other possibilities for mistakes of the past.

_Attachment to shall your freedom,_

_Trusting shall your liberation,_

The next two lines bothered me. I couldn't figure out why the grammar was wrong. It could've just been a mistranslation or dialect error. But even so: _attachment shall be your freedom, trusting shall be your liberation…._It hadn't been working well so far, especially at this point in time.

_But remain in one attachment alone and betrayal will fall upon you,_

Okay, so remaining only attached to my master and Master Plo apparently wasn't good enough. Unfortunately, I got the betrayal.

_Your master, your brother, loves too much for his own good,_

Now, _that, _I understood and believed. He was far to overprotective of me.

_Should you continue to walk under him, you will not see your nineteenth year, and he will fall_

This line terrified me. I was only sixteen. If I stayed with my master, that would mean I would only have three years left to live, not to mention the fact that Anakin would fall to the dark side. It seemed like a simple solution to anyone else, but not to me. I couldn't force myself to get a different master under any circumstances. I groaned and considered the next line.

_Should you walk away from him though, your life will save him, your death will destroy him,_

Maybe the most confusing part was the uncertainty of this line. It sounded like a game of heads and tails: heads, you live and he doesn't fall, tails, you die and he does fall. But that's only if I don't remain his student, otherwise, its tails automatically. Easy solution: get a new master and avoid dying. Unfortunately, easy solutions are never really easy, name disregarded.

_Be warned, those who love you endanger themselves, but you do not endanger them."_

"Ahsoka?"

I was interrupted by the sound of my name. I turned to Sha-Lakow and glanced at him.

"Are you alright?"

I gave him a false smile. "Peachy."

He sighed at my response. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"I know you hate me and what I'm about to say isn't going to change that, but you still need to know."

"Know what?"

"What a claim is. Ahsoka," he paused and began to run a hand through his hair, "When a member of Death Watch proposes a claim, it's meant as a safe call. An off-limits."

"What do you mean?" I asked skeptically.

He hesitated again, trying to find a way to explain. "When you followed me to Carlaac, you were unprotected."

"No kidding," I commented.

"Exactly. I'll be up front when I say that a lot of things happened behind your back when you were visiting us, but despite it all, my uncle still didn't know you were a Jedi until he figured it out himself. I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" I said accusingly.

"Because he'd kill you on the spot and you were innocent. It wasn't fair. You didn't deserve to die for something that I got you into. So, I tried my best to get you out alive."

"And you failed," I said bluntly.

He sighed. It was apparent in his eyes he had been contemplating that a long time. "Yes, I know. You were very lucky to have that droid."

"And you were just going to watch me die without doing anything."

"Ahsoka…"

"Don't bother. You didn't think my life was worth it at that point, and I don't blame you. You're supposed to hate me, and I'm supposed to hate you, and believe me, at the moment I'm doing my share."

"Can you just let me explain?" he pleaded.

I sighed. I was very upset but I nodded.

"You have to understand I was in between a rock and a hard place. I can typically think fast, but I can't think that fast. I was forced to choose between my father like uncle and a girl I had only met twice. I didn't want to choose at all."

He was quiet for a few moments. "The point, Ahsoka, is that I didn't want to take that risk again. I couldn't afford to play with your life like that. That's why I tried to make a claim. I'll explain: a claim is a declaration. It can only be made official if approved by the leader of Death Watch, i.e. my uncle. This claim or declaration states that if a member of the Death Watch proposes that under all circumstances a specific person will remained unthreatened by the organization, it can be made so. In short, it means that if someone gets a claim on another, Death Watch is exempt from killing them."

"Ahsoka, I tried to get one for you, but naturally, my uncle was suspicious and immediately refused. However, I was able to persuade him otherwise if I promised that I would never see you again, and that if I did, I would kill you myself. Technically, the clause is in affect now, which is why I was trying to avoid you previously, so that I wouldn't have to do this."

All of a sudden, he lunged at me and held a hidden dagger to my throat. I gasped in shock. For just a moment, the cruelty in his eyes reflected that of his uncle's. But shortly after, his look turned into that of pain. I saw through the force his torn heart. He had lost everything and his uncle and cousin were the only people he had left in the world. That was the moment where all my hate for him flooded away and instead turned into pity. I forced myself to meet his gaze, indicating that I wasn't going to fight back at him.

"Do it if you must," I whispered, "I understand. There your family. This is what you were raised to do. You've always been taught where your loyalties lie."

His knife continued to hover by my neck and I looked away. "I guess I just want to say…I'm sorry. I hated you because I was hurt, but I failed to see that this has absolutely nothing to do with me. You tried to do all of these things to keep me alive, when in reality, you didn't have to, in fact, you shouldn't have tried to in the first place. I realize now what you were trying to become. You want to be someone that will please your family, someone that matches up with everything you were taught to be and I don't need to agree with any of it. I only have to admit that I'm the one responsible for keeping you from it and I…am…so…sorry."

I didn't even realize I was crying until after I had stopped talking. I didn't even know what I was crying about. It was as if I felt every emotion that Sha-Lakow was holding in, but I was the one expressing it. I couldn't believe what I had just said. I understood him, I wanted what he wanted, I felt what he felt, and I regretted ever being hostile to him. All I felt was mercy and care. I couldn't really describe it. I guess looking back, you could say that this was the moment where I authentically began to love him, not crush, not like, not lust, no horomones or girlish fantasies, no, hard core love. Of course, I didn't know what to make of my emotions at the time; I just thought I was going crazy as the guy held a knife to my throat.

It was quiet for what felt like years. The knife stayed at my throat, but it didn't move. I waited and waited but no pain came. I hadn't once met his eyes.

All of a sudden, I heard the knife drop to the floor in an echoed _clunk_. I was too frazzled to look up. Then, I felt two callused but soft hands cuddle my cheeks and lift my head. I looked into his eyes. They were screaming with only one emotion: deep, unrelenting, affectionate love. His eyes were glassy while mine were just plain old soaked.

"I was once told," he began to whisper, "that where we've been affects who we become only if we let it. I didn't believe it until now."

"So who are you?" I asked simply.

He smiled gently. "If I let my past affect me, I'm a killer. But if I don't let it influence me…I don't know yet. All I know is that I don't want to be what I've long considered my destiny."

He pulled me closer to him with one arm and continued to stroke my cheek with his free hand.

"I can't believe I had to be on the brink of killing the love of my life to see that."

My eyes widened slightly but not noticeably. We were both in tears now. He couldn't stop smiling and I couldn't do much of anything. I had never felt this much emotion before, let alone this specific emotion. It was so incredibly strong. It made my feelings for him earlier, both good and bad, look weak. I felt as if I would faint from the sheer intensity of what I was being exposed to.

Sha-Lakow never moved his hand from my cheek. I instinctively put my hand over his. Taking his as an invitation, he leaned in closer. I did the same. Our faces brushed together over and over as we ran against each other's features. At this, our hands slipped apart. My arms went to embrace his neck, his to embrace my waist. Our faces continued to press closer together until his lips met my cheek, my forehead, my other cheek, and my nose. He hesitated slightly when he found his mouth close to mine, but finally, his lips pressed against my mouth.

Gone was the Jedi Code, gone was my prophecy, gone was Mandalore, Death Watch, everything! I tasted nothing but delight as he pulled me closer and my grip on him grew tighter. Neither one of us wanted to separate, but lack of oxygen forced us to. We both withdrew slightly, our foreheads still pressed together. For quite a while, neither one of us could manage to say anything. I managed to speak first.

"Where did you learn to play violin?"

He giggled and I did too. Soon, we were both laughing incredibly hard. I tickled him and in response, he scooped me up bridal style and carried me over to the couch. We cuddled together and I pulled a blanked over us. He wrapped his arms closer around me and pulled my head to his chest. I loved the way he stroked my cheek and my montrails. It showed me how precious I was to him. I looked up at him and smiled. He did the same. Nothing was said, and for once in this noisy galaxy, nothing had to be.

**Finally, right? Too cheesy for you? Keep on reading, reviewing, and even requesting if you have any suggestions. Thanks!**


	16. Author's Note

**Dear Reader:**

**This concludes Part 1. Thank you for reading and reviewing! If you enjoyed the story, please proceed to Part 2, the sequel _"Fusion"._**

**Sincerely,**

**Dino Green**


End file.
